


Haikyuu! One Shots

by icecreamconolies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamconolies/pseuds/icecreamconolies
Summary: Exactly what the title says LOL.Any and all notes will be at the beginning of the chapter including what the one shot is about and the rating. Who the one shot is about will be in the chapter title. Some chapters will have a song that I recommend listening to while reading, but not all of them. Mainly because I don't have very broad music genres, and I don't know many songs LOL.The characters listed in the relationships section of the work are the characters I've already done, and those in the general characters section are those I plan to do. These are all haikyuu x f!reader unless otherwise stated! Any and all requests and/or suggestions are welcome :)One shots in progress as of 8/13/2020:~Asahi proposal~Yamaguchi amusement park date~Bokuto beach party with Fukurodani, Nekoma, Karasuno, and Seijoh~Iwaizumi in "As Fathers"
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 184





	1. Assumptions: Kuroo Tetsurou

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: Everyone makes assumptions about your relationship, and Kuroo helps you with homework. 
> 
> Rating: Fluffy. Some language.

"Y/N, isn't that your boyfriend by they door?" The girl sitting in front of you asked. You didn't know her too well other than she was one of the many who had a crush on your boyfriend. Unlike the others, however, she liked to rub it in your face that she believes Kuroo would be better off with her than with you. 

"Um, yeah," you replied looking at Kuroo waiting for you at the door to your classroom, blazer slung over his shoulder and a calm, attractive smile on his face. "I'll see you around."

"Say 'hi' to him for me!" The girl called after you.

"Mhm!" You nodded and started walking towards Kuroo. "Bitch," you mumbled under your breath once you were out of earshot. 

"Lovely smile you've got on, princess," Kuroo commented with a snicker upon seeing your scowl. 

"Thanks. I try," You retorted, rolling your eyes. Kuroo gave you a hearty laugh and wrapped his empty arm around your waist, tugging you along. Walking towards the exit to get food before walking home like you two did every time Kuroo didn't have volleyball, you overhear comments from people in the hallway.

"Woah, _that's_ Kuroo-san? He's gorgeous!"

"He's the captain of the volleyball team?! I bet she gets the best sex." 

"He's so muscular, I wish I could have him." 

"She's with the volleyball captain? She must be sleeping with all the other team members too."

"Why's he with someone like her?"

You pulled your own blazer tighter around your body. Kuroo watched you out of the corner of his eye, feeling you tense in his arms. Instead of talking about it, however, he decided to wait until you were back at his house after buying food. 

Back at Kuroo's house, you took off your shoes and set down your bag, taking your homework out. "Hey." Kuroo's soft call pulled your attention away from your math homework, and you looked up at him. He set down the food you bought along with two water bottles he brought from the kitchen and sat down next to you at the table in the living room. He looked at you dead in the eye and started searching your soul for the answer to his unasked question.

"Hm?" You hummed when he didn't say anything right away. 

"What happened?"

"It's nothing," You waved him off. Kuroo hated it when you didn't talk to him right away. He stared even harder. "I'm alright." You put on the brightest smile you could manage.

"Alright..." Kuroo let it go, but it was obvious he didn't believe you. Instead, he sat down next to you and pulled out his own homework.

~*~

"Aaaaaaaaand DONE!" You threw your head back onto the couch, letting your pencil roll off the table into your lap. Kuroo laughed heartily. 

"With just your chemistry and English. You never finished your math."

"I hate you," you responded. He laughed again. 

"You would never." Kuroo tucked a stray hair behind your ear and smiled. "Come on. I'll help you." He scooched over closer to look at your work and proceeded to guide you through the tough problems. Chemistry and English? They weren't as bad. Chemistry _did_ have math, but nothing like derivatives, integrals, and a weird "E" looking thingy. Kuroo easily solved the problem and walked you through it afterward.

"See? All you have to do is..." Slowly but surely, Kuroo reexplained the material to you better than any teacher ever could... in your own opinion anyway. In fact, he'd finished all his own homework while you worked your way through only two subjects. 

"Tetsuuuuuuuuu," you whined, slamming your head onto the table. "Why are you so smart?" Kuroo laughed, undoing his tie and draping it on your head. 

"Um, I don't exactly know how to answer that, F/N-chan." 

"It's not fair! You play volleyball, you got top of the class during midterms, you're hot-"

"You think I'm hot?" Kuroo joked. 

"Everyone else does," You mumbled back. Kuroo stopped chuckling so suddenly, it was if you pressed an invisible pause button. After what felt like forever, he sighed deeply.

"I'm not deaf, you know," He said, leaning back and propping himself up with his arms. "I hear what they say about you... and about us." You stole a peek out of the corner of your eye without lifting your head. You studied the way his jaw tensed and relaxed as he pondered what to say next and the way his bedhead shifted with every deep breath he took. The slightly wrinkled dress shirt he wore under his blazer was untucked and unbuttoned, allowing you a slight glimpse at the abs underneath. Even if Kuroo managed to dismiss everyone's comments from your thoughts, you all agree on one thing: Kuroo Tetsurou is really, _really_ hot. "I'm not blind either."

Looking up from his abs, you were met with Kuroo's signature smirk, his cat-like eyes turned up in amusement. Embarrassed at being caught, you groaned and looked away, much to Kuroo's amusement. "You know, Y/N-chan, if it makes you feel any better, _I_ don't think you're a nerd."

"Thanks, Tetsu," You mumbled sarcastically.

Kuroo laughed. "I'm not calling you stupid, princess. I'm just saying you're not so self-centered or uptight or, well, nerdy. And besides," He leaned down so his breath brushed your ear as he whispered, "I'd punish you if I saw you with anyone else." 

Feeling goosebumps rise up the back of your neck, you used your arms to shoo Kuroo away and cover your head completely. "Tetsu, what are you getting at?" You finally said, refusing to look up. He laughed and sat up straight, secretly to your disappointment. 

"Y/N, I think you're gorgeous." Your breath hiccuped at the sudden compliment. "Sure, you suck at math, but you're the most fluent in English out of everyone I know. You're the only other one who understands what happens in chemistry, so you're the only one I can talk to about it. It makes my D.O.S.E levels higher." You chuckled a bit. (DOSE stands for dopamine, oxytocin, serotonin, and endorphins, the primary chemicals responsible for your positive emotions) "And who are they to say I'm good at sex? I've never done it. Although, if you-" 

You threw a pillow from the couch at Kuroo's face, finally lifting your head from the table. "TETSUROU!"

Kuroo laughed so hard, he had to curl up on the floor clutch his stomach to fight for air while laughing as you continued whacking him with a pillow and sputtering half-hearted insults. You continued to attack your hyena-laughing boyfriend as he fought his way to his knees. With one motion, Kuroo grabbed the pillow from your last swing and held it behind his back, out of your reach. He put his other hand under your chin and forced you to look at him, allowing him to study your blush and remember just how beautiful you really are. 

"I was serious when I said you were gorgeous," Kuroo finally said, leaning in close but still to far away to kiss him. Your foreheads rested against each other, and you stared hard into his eyes. You were about to reply when you felt a soft, yet firm thud at the side of your head. "But that was for earlier." 

"Oh, you dick," You growled, picking up another pillow. Kuroo laughed, running away. For what felt like forever, you chased Kuroo around his house, pillow in hand, as he ran away screaming like a child. Kuroo rounded a corner, and as soon as you followed him, your breath was knocked out of you as Kuroo caught you with one strong arm and pulled you against his chest, back to him. "You cheater!" You accused playfully, struggling even more as his other arm wrapped around you, pinning your arms to your sides.

"I've done nothing of the sort," Kuroo huffed. You giggled as he squeezed you gently, careful not to snap you in half, like you always teased him of doing. He pressed a kiss to your temple and wrestled the pillow out of your fingers. "Seriously, though." Kuroo spun you around so you were facing him, letting you go briefly so he could reposition his arms around your waist. He kicked the pillow away just in case. "Let people talk. They're all stupid."

You laughed lightly, putting your hands on Kuroo's now-fully-exposed chest. "I know. It hurts sometimes, though."

"I know." Kuroo rested his chin on the top of your head. "But they're dumb. I'm all yours, F/N-chan." You smiled as he pressed a kiss to your forehead. As hot as Kuroo is, he's nothing but a big softie when no one's around. 

"That girl in my class said 'hi,' by the way."

"Tell her to fuck off."


	2. Mutual Support: Kozume Kenma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Cute gamer boy needs to be taken care of.
> 
> Rating: FLUFF FLUFF AND MORE FLUFF

Stepping into the front door of your shared apartment, you could hear Kenma streaming in the office that used to be the guest room. With very few friends outside of Kuroo, Hinata, and a couple others, both you and Kenma agreed that you didn't need two guest rooms and turned one of them into his own little recording studio. You worked outside of the apartment, but today you had to come home late. Hearing Kenma still addressing his chat concerned you, but you preferred not to be seen by his audience if you could help it. Still, you disregarded it and decided to wait for him in the living room so you could have your midnight snack together.

An hour later, Kenma still hadn't come out of his office, but you couldn't hear him talking anymore. You stood up and listened at the door, just in case he was talking quietly. Hearing nothing, you gently knocked. No response. You said a quick prayer and slowly opened the door, only sticking your head in. Kenma was awake, but his headphones were on. The intense look of concentration on his face made you chuckle. You opening the door startled him so badly that jumped and bumped his head on his microphone. 

"Oh, it's you, Y/N," Kenma sighed, rubbing the top of his head. "Long day?"

"Yeah," you laughed. If the audience could see you, might as well rock it at this point. You walked into the office and hugged Kenma from behind, wrapping your arms around his neck. 

"Sorry about that, guys," Kenma said into the camera, bringing up one hand to caress yours. The chat that Kenma left open on a separate monitor became flooded with "awwws," "hahahas," and emotes, and you graced them with a gentle wave and smile. "Well, like I said. I was only going to stream until my girlfriend got home, so I'll see you all next time. Bye." Kenma gave his audience a moment before officially ending his livestream. He sighed and leaned back into you, the hand that was on the mouse going up to play with your hair. 

"I've been waiting for an hour," You said with a laugh. Kenma furrowed his brow as he looked at you.

"Why didn't you come in sooner?"

"I didn't want to interrupt."

"I've been streaming for six hours, Y/N," Kenma groaned. "That's way more than I usually do."

"I didn't know," You laughed at his reaction. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Kenma stood up and gave you a real hug. "Come. Bedtime." Despite his words, Kenma's stomach betrayed him and let out a low growl.

"Food first," You said, playfully poking his belly. He rolled his eyes.

"I'll live."

"Up up up, no," You scolded, grabbing Kenma by the hand and leading him to the kitchen. "Sit down and look pretty. I'm going to make us food." As much as he wanted to sleep, Kenma admitted to himself that he was hungry. Reluctantly, he sat down at the island counter and rested his head in his hands, watching you scurry about the kitchen and quickly putting together a small meal for the two of you to share. 

Kenma watched, but he was slowly drifting off. Letting his head rest on his hands was a bad idea. He started nodding off as his head started getting more and more comfortable. You noticed this, and started playing music from the radio that was sitting on the end of the countertop. Kenma looked up from his hands, realized he nodded off, and shook his head to wake himself up a little more. "I'm almost done, babe," You assured him. Kenma nodded, trying to focus his gaze on your face. Finally, your late dinner was done, and the smell alone had Kenma's mouth watering. Whether it was your cooking or extreme hunger, he didn't care. All he knew was that he needed to eat now. Kenma took a huge spoonful of food and started wolfing it down.

"Hey! Leave some for me!" You laughed. Sharing the same plate, mealtime was nearly cut in half. After washing the dishes, you ordered Kenma to brush his teeth and wash up. To accent how serious you were, you did everything right alongside him both to save time and make sure that he was actually doing it and not faking so he could rush into bed. 

Finally, Kenma's wish came true. He was finished preparing for bed and all but ran to your room before jumping face-first on top of the sheets. "Honey," You laughed as he groaned, reveling in the feel of the soft fabric and wishing he could just disappear into its hold. He let you pull the blanket out from underneath him so you could tuck him in. "Better?"

"Much," Kenma replied, eyes getting heavier. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I need to go to my side, Kenma," You laughed softly, starting to walk around the bed. With appalling speed for how tired he was, Kenma sat up, grabbed your arm, and tugged you back so you were lying on top of him. "KENMA!"

"Who needs to walk around nowadays?" He slurred, sleep finally catching him. You giggled, sliding off of his body and under the blanket before curling up in Kenma's subconscious embrace. Although not one for PDA or displays of affection at all, when it was time for bed, he refused to sleep unless at least one of his limbs was in contact with your body. 

"Sleep well, my Applepi," You whispered, brushing some of the hair away from his face.

"Not funny," Kenma whispered back. You laughed as one of his eyes cracked open to look at you disapprovingly.

"Hush. Sleep now," You chided, kissing his nose and settling into his arms. Kenma made sure you were asleep before allowing himself to chuckle. 

"Dummy," he whispered before finally going to sleep for real. 


	3. "Heh. Shorty" : Tsukishima Kei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: You're slightly vertically challenged. Tsukishima loves making fun of you for it.
> 
> Rating: Fluffy-fluffy fluff.

You looked up in dismay at your favorite mug sitting on the top shelf in the cabinet above the counter and began to mentally prepare yourself for what you planned to do. Carefully, you lifted one leg, put it on the counter, and hoisted yourself up.

Tsukishima walked into the kitchen and snickered, nearly startling you into falling. "L/N-san, what are you doing?"

"I don't know, Tsukki," You replied sarcastically. "Why are _all_ of my mugs on the top shelf?"

"There was no room on the lower shelves," he said, shrugging. He wasn't wrong, but he could at least move his own to higher shelves so your could reach yours when you were standing on your toes. 

You mimicked Tsukishima mockingly, but as you moved to crouch back down, you overestimated how big your countertop was and completely missed it. You swore your life flashed before your eyes as you fell back, but Tsukishima was running over to catch you, and then you were in his arms. "Dummy," He said, rolling his eyes affectionately. As weird as that sounds, you learned to hear the softer tone in his voice that appeared whenever he playfully makes fun of you.

"Shut up," you mumbled, wiggling your way out of his arms and finally getting your feet back onto the floor. You looked down at the mug you got off the shelf and realized you picked up the wrong one. "FUCK!"

~*~

Cleaning your shared house comes with its upsides and downsides. Cleaning under the couch? Easy. Vacuuming? A joke. Mopping? Even more so. But laundry? You shuddered thinking about the washing machine that opened on top rather than the front. But alas, the time for the inevitable finally came, and you sighed. Taking the hamper from your bedroom with the colored clothing items, you went to the laundry room to meet with your nemesis. Getting the laundry into the machine wasn't the hard part. It was getting the clothes out that you hated. So once the machine beeped, you groaned, trudged back into the laundry room, and opened up the lid. 

You did what you always do and jumped, sticking half of your body into the actual washing machine to grab the clothes. You usually you managed to get everything out and on top of the dryer, but there was one sock all the way at the bottom that you couldn't quite reach. Reaching even further, you managed to pick it up and toss it over your head, but the sock probably landed on the ground. You didn't care.

Shifting your weight backwards, you tried to tip yourself out of the washing machine... but to no avail. You tried to push against the inside of the washing machine to help, but your weight somehow stayed centered towards the upper half of your body. Every time you tried to push your way out, you'd end up nearly face planting against the bottom of the machine. You sighed in defeat.

"TSUKKI!!!!!"

Hearing your desperate cry, Tsukishima came sprinting, worried that you were being attacked or something in your own house. Upon seeing just your legs sticking out of the washing machine, he burst out into one of his rare fits of genuine laughter and leaned against the door frame while crossing his arms. 

"Yes, L/N-chan?" he snickered.

"You're so funny, Tsukki," You hissed. "Now help me outta here."

"What's the magic word?"

You groaned. "You're the worst." At this point, you were willing to accept life from inside the washing machine. Pushing your pride aside, you puffed out your cheeks as you forced out, " _Please_ help me out of here?" There was silence for a second, but suddenly strong arms grabbed your waist and effortlessly hoisted you out, placing you on your feet. Tsukishima hugged you from behind, leaning over to nestle his head in your neck and wrapping both arms around you tightly.

"You're so cute, F/N-chan," He joked, kissing your cheek before letting you go and going back into the hallway. He took with him the baseball bat leaning against the door frame, confirming your suspicions that he was afraid you were getting attacked when you called for help.

~*~

Walking through the aisles of the grocery store, you finally spotted what you were looking for.

On the top shelf. Of course it was.

You groaned internally and began reaching up to your and Tsukki's favorite brand of chips. "L/N-san, I found the-" Tsukishima rounded the corner of the aisle to see you standing on the lowest shelf, trying to reach your favorite chips. "What... are you doing?"

"They're up there," you sighed in defeat. Tsukishima let himself chuckle before walking over and effortlessly taking the bag off the top shelf. "Thank you," You mumbled, dropping the bag into the basket. Tsukishima added what he brought into the basket as well. He put his arms around your shoulders and led you to the checkout where you paid for your things.

Arriving back home, you laid out your goodies onto the table in front of the table while Tsukishima went to go get the blankets from your bedroom. "You ready?" He asked with a small smile. 

"Yeah," You replied, closing all the blinds and shutting off the lights. Tsukishima pushed the leg cushions against the couch and laid the comforter on top, then laid down on his stomach, patting the spot next to him. You happily laid on your stomach next to him, and he put his arm around your shoulders. You pulled the blanket up to cover your whole body, but Tsukishima scowled when the cold air hit his feet.

"Really?" He asked, rolling his eyes.

"It's not my fault," You responded rolling your eyes right back at him with a pout. Tsukishima chuckled, turning over on his side and pulling you to his chest.

"Heh. Shorty." He curled his legs up in order to fit under the blanket along with you and you nuzzled into his neck with a huff.

"Hush," You sighed, breaking yourself free so you could finally play a movie on the TV. 

**A/N: Edited 8/10/20**


	4. Only For You: Ushijima Wakatoshi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: It's your wedding day!
> 
> Rating: Tooth-rottingly-sweet fluff
> 
> Recommended song for this shot: Speechless by Dan and Shay
> 
> Miscellaneous:~ Instead of a first look, before the ceremony, you and Ushijima decided to have your first looks as you walk down the aisle.  
> ~ BM means bridesmaid in this story  
> ~ B/F/N is your best friend's name

It was a beautiful day out on the ranch that you and Ushijima booked for your wedding. All your guests were seated on fancy chairs neatly arranged to surround the archway where the officiator and Ushijima were waiting along with Tendou. Waiting for the ceremony to start, Ushijima started to rock back and forth on his feet, adjusting his tie. It feels like an eternity ago that Tendou said the ceremony was supposed to start in only a few minutes. "You're so tense, Wakatoshi-kun," Tendou teased. 

"You're imagining things," Ushijima retorted, but he couldn't deny the sweat building up in his palms nor the slight shake in his knees. His best man laughed and put a caring hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"Everything is going to be perfect. _She's_ going to look perfect."

"What if she doesn't like what I'm wearing?"

"Oh, shush," Tendou squeezed his shoulder tighter. "Stop being nervous."

"I'm not nervous," Ushijima tried to assure him, but the way his shoulders tensed told everyone otherwise. Tendou snickered.

"You really are hopeless."

~*~

Back in your dressing room, you were nervously pacing back and forth. "F/N-chan, you're going to ruin your dress," Your best friend scolded. After all, they're the one who helped you pick it out. 

"I know, I know," You said, fiddling with the skirt. "But what if he doesn't like it?"

"Then I will sue your soon-to-be-husband," They said. You laughed nervously, grateful for their attempt at calming you down. The wedding planner hadn't arrived to tell you everything was ready yet, but the ceremony was supposed to start five minutes ago. The other bridesmaids were worried as well as they watched you pace. The groomsmen: Semi, Goshiki, Shirabu, Ohira, Kawanishi, Yamagata, Kageyama, and Hoshiumi sat outside the room. They were supposed to walk down the aisle before you, arm-in-arm with the bridesmaids. 

"Why haven't we started yet?" You asked no one in particular. One of your bridesmaids returned from running around and asking anyone who looked like they worked at the venue why they haven't started yet. "BM! Did you hear anything?"

"Not really," BM sighed dejectedly. "Other than the planner still hasn't come back from the reception hall." 

"I'm doomed," you wailed, sinking into a chair and fighting back the urge to scream. A desperate knock on the door and collective sighs of relief from the opposite side made your heart leap.

"L/N-san! I'm so sorry!" Your planner said, rushing into the room and closing the door quickly as to hide you from the groomsmen's sights. You had planned to surprise them with your dress before Ushijima, but with the disheveled hair on the top of your planner's head told you you had no time for appalled reactions and needed to get out onto the aisle right away. "There was a disagreement between some of the staff in the reception hall about some of the decorations, but it's all resolved now."

"As long as everything is alright," You said with a patient smile. Your worry faded away when your planner gave you a bright smile.

"Then you know what that means!"

"It's time!" Your best friend squealed, helping you stand and readjust your gown. The planner bowed and rushed out to apologize to your friends and family about the delay and say that they will begin very shortly. Your best friend cracked the door open and peeked their head out to announce that you were coming out. The men stood as the bridesmaids exited the dressing room and stood next to the one they were assigned to walk down the aisle with. Then, your best friend opened the door wider to reveal you standing there, bright smile on your face, hair beautifully pinned, bouquet in hand, dress accenting your body, and veil beautifully framing your face and cascading down your back onto the floor behind you.

"WOAH!" The guys all shouted obnoxiously loudly. Up front, Ushijima looked around at the sound of excitement, expecting to see you walking down already, but no music was playing nor were any bridesmaids or groomsmen walking down the aisle. He looked at Tendou who could only shrug in confusion.

Back at the dressing room, the guys were respectfully studying every inch of your body. "L/N-san! You look gorgeous!" Hoshiumi gushed, carefully leaning forward to give you a huge hug that you happily returned. 

"Shouldn't we call her Ushijima-san?" Kageyama asked the others as he waited for his own turn to give you a hug. You blushed upon hearing that and giggled.

"Not yet, I think," Semi chuckled after hugging you. "Thirty minutes from now, maybe." After hugging the last person, Goshiki, you stood up straight as your father (or fatherly figure) stood up and tried not to cry as he held both of your hands.

"You've grown so much, F/N-chan," He gushed, hugging you close to his chest.

"Not too much," you joked, carefully wiping the tears that were threatening to spill over.

"Are we ready?" Your planner asked gently, smiling brightly. You looked around at your best friends and family that were going to walk down the aisle with you and smiled at the planner. 

"Yes."

The planner bowed respectfully and rushed to signal the band to start playing. The groomsmen and bridesmaids lined up, but you and your father(ly figure) stayed partially hidden around the corner. 

At the sound of gentle music Ushijima immediately stood up straight and kept readjusting himself. Tendou gently slapped his hands to keep them from fixing his tie again, and Ushijima gave him a side eye that made him laugh. He sobered up just as the cameraman panned to him and Ushijima before panning to the audience, then to the aisle. You had many cameramen for that matter, that way you wouldn't miss a thing when you and Ushijima decided to watch the video together sometime. 

(A/N: Idk how weddings work, so I might get this order wrong ._. Sorry about that!)

Your flower girls proceeded to slowly walk around down the aisle, scattering rose petals everywhere and occasionally throwing them into the crowd. Your friends and family "awwed," and Ushijima smiled down at them gently. Standing close to the tall and burly professional volleyball player along with his crazy-looking best friend intimidated the little girls, and they hung their heads, casting their gazes to the floor. Ushijima, noticing this, chuckled to himself and crouched down to be eye level with the two little ones as the ring bearer walked proudly towards the front. 

"You both look beautiful," he said with a gentle smile. "You did wonderful." The girls loosened up with a couple of giggles and wrapped their little arms around Ushijima's neck, much to his surprise. He chuckled, though, and hugged them back before quickly standing up straight and watching his other best friends and yours walk down the aisle together. Once the last pair split and went to their respective side of the aisle, the officiator motioned for everyone to stand as the band began to play a different, softer melody. 

Ushijima took in a shaky breath as everyone stood and turned their attention to the beginning of the aisle where you were standing with your father(ly figure). Ushijima couldn't help it. His eyes widened...

And he started to cry.

His stoic expression was immediately crumbled as soon as he laid eyes on you in your gown, smile brighter than the sun. Ushijima hung his head and used one of his hands to rub his eyes, hoping no one saw. Tendou, however, was trying really hard not to laugh but NOT in the mean way. Knowing you were the only thing that could crack Ushijima's stone-faced expression made him incredibly happy. He laid gentle hand on Ushijima's shoulder and whispered, "That's your wife, Wakatoshi-kun."

Ushijima finally managed to wipe away the tears that had spilled, and although he knew his eyes and nose were red, he tried his best to take a deep breath, stand up straight, and look composed. The groomsmen snickered quietly upon seeing Ushijima lose his composure, but the bridesmaids were trying their best not to cry right alongside him. 

As you walked down the aisle, every single one of your guests disappeared, and you could barely even feel your father(ly figure)'s arm looped with yours. All you saw was Ushijima's emotional self. Seeing him so surprised and so happy was enough to move you to tears as well. Desperate not to ruin the makeup so carefully done by your best friend, you bit back the tears, but instead laughed softly as you saw Ushijima regain his composure. 

Finally, you got to the altar. Your father(ly figure) let your arm go, and you were standing there, facing the love of your life. He looked down at you with so much light and love in his eyes that you had never seen before, except for when he proposed to you.

"I-" Ushijima couldn't even form the words. Everyone laughed and Tendou shook his head with a smile.

"You look perfect, Wakatoshi-kun," You teased, forming the words you hoped he wanted to say. 

"You look absolutely radiant," He breathed back. Your bridesmaids and groomsmen swooned, and your guests all began to snap photos of the way you lovingly stared at each other. 

After you said your vows, it was time to exchange the rings. The little boy with the rings timidly came up to you and Ushijima and offered them up. "Looks like you intimidate everyone, eh, Wakatoshi-kun?" Tendou joked to Semi. Semi glared at him and elbowed him in the ribs. 

"Be quiet!" He hissed as Tendou pouted and rubbed his side. 

Ushijima took the first ring and gently took your left hand. He slowly slid the ring onto your ring finger, raised your hand to his lips and kissed the ring, letting his lips linger for a second while looking at you with nothing but love and affection shining in his eyes. Your guests were fighting the urge to go crazy. Your friends and family were all crying, and your best friend especially was on the verge of sobbing.

You fought the urge to cry as you took the ring off the ring bearer's cushion and gently taking Ushijima's left hand in your right. "I love you," you whispered as you slid the ring onto his left finger. Ushijima had to fight the urge to kiss you right then and there before the officiator could allow him to kiss his bride. 

"I know pronounce you husband and wife," the officiator said. Everyone held their breaths. "You may kiss." Ushijima finally looked away to the officiator and turned to you as soon as you turned to him. He lifted the veil from your face, carefully folding it over your head so it could cascade down your back. He cupped your face with both hands and smiled wildly.

"I love you, F/N-san," He said before gently pulling your face up to meet his and tenderly kissing your lips. Everyone's stalled breathing was finally released in screams, cheers, and laughter. Your best friend was practically jumping up and down as you wrapped your arms around Ushijima's neck to bring him even closer.

The band began to play upbeat music as you and Ushijima finally pulled away and addressed your guests. Once the ceremony was officially over, the officiator stepped away so your guests could take pictures with you and Ushijima at the altar. Finally, it was just you, Ushijima, Tendou, and your best friend since everyone else was already on their way to the reception hall. The four of you stood there gushing and laughing. "Hey! Wakatoshi!" Your best friend yelled. Your husband tore his attention away from Tendou, who was trying to convince him to finally unwind and dance at a party. 

"Yes?" Ushijima responded.

"You take good care of your wife, you hear me?!" Your best friend threatened. Startled, Ushijima took a step back.

"R-right," He said sheepishly under the angry, threatening glare. He recomposed himself and straightened up with a casual smile. "I swear on my life, I'll give her my everything." He looked down adoringly at you, and you looked back up at him with a big, goofy grin and a blush.

"Ugh, you two are sickening," Tendou pretended to gag and playfully wrapped his arm around your best friend's shoulders. "Come on, B/F/N, let's leave them." Your best friend laughed and let herself be taken away towards the reception hall.

Alone, you and Ushijima embraced each other, looking at the wide open field in front of you. "So, Ushijima F/N," Wakatoshi said with an affectionate sigh. "I like the sound of that."

"Me too, Wakatoshi-kun," You said back. You looked up at him, but he was already looking down at you. Gently, he kissed the top of your head.

"Come on. They're gonna start the party without us," He said, looking back at you with a smile. 

"Lead the way, my love." With the brightest smile you've ever seen, Ushijima interlaced your fingers and pulled you along with him, practically running with excitement to the reception hall. You laughed heartily and relished the first moment you two had alone as a married couple. 

~*~ BONUS! YOUR FIRST DANCE!!! ~*~

(Does the first dance come before or after the meal??? I think it's before, but imma make it come after)

"Now, we all know what time it is," The party's MC declared. Everyone put down their utensils and took their phones out so they could start recording. "I'd like to invite the happy couple to the dance floor for the first dance of the night!" You smiled excitedly and looked at Ushijima, who was practically shaking in fear.

"Come on, my love," you gently beckoned. Ushijima visibly gulped, but nodded and stood up and let you lead him to the center of the dance floor. As soon as you and Ushijima were facing each other, the MC started the music. (A/N: The song I was listening to when I was writing this was 'Beauty and the Beast,' but feel free to use your own :))

Ushijimagulped, not knowing how to move or even where to put his hands. You laughed heartily, and Tendou rolled his eyes. "I told him it was inevitable, but he wouldn't listen," he scoffed. Semi, who was trying to record it, was on the verge of smacking him.

You gently took Ushijima's right hand and put it on your waist, then took his left his hand in your own. You laughed internally at how sweaty his hand was and began to take small steps into a waltz. Looking down at your feet, Ushijima did everything he could to move along with your own movements. Thankfully, he finally began to feel the rhythm of the music and began to sway along with you. You smiled brightly up at him as he finally got the courage to not rely on watching your feet move.

Ushijma began to feel bold and fought to take the lead, which you gladly let him have. As soon as the chorus hit, it was as if the world around you disappeared, and all you saw was the love of your life right in front of you. It was as if the music formed a bubble around the two of you and obscured your vision of your surroundings as you waltzed together. Ushijima had moved his hand from your hip to completely wrap around your waist, pulling you closer with a gentle smile on his face. Your feet slowed as he rested his forehead against yours and closed his eyes. 

After what seemed like an eternity, the screams and cheers broke through to you, and you and Ushijima finally looked away from each other and at the people around you. Your bridesmaids and groomsmen were on their feet, and your family and friends were all cheering. Ushihima chuckled and wrapped both of his arms around you as you smiled for the many cameras.

When you two finally returned to the table that you were sharing with your bridesmaids and groomsmen, they all but jumped on you with tears and hugs. "You guys are so cute!" Hoshiumi gushed, hugging you with one arm and Ushijima with the other.

"Nothing but my most sincere congratulations," Semi said with a wink. "Ushijima-san." Being addressed by your new family name shocked you, and your first response was to blush and smile brightly like an idiot. 

"Thank you, Semi-Semi," You teased.

"I told you it was funny!" Tendou yelled as he gave you a hug. 

"Congratulations, Ushijima-san," Kageyama said to you. "I can call you that, can't I?"

"By all means," you replied with a laugh before pulling him into a hug. This is your life now. Your future. You're surrounded by the people you love the most with the love of your life by your side. If life is a game, you definitely won.


	5. Breaking Point: Akaashi Keiji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: The setter's calm demeanor breaks when he sees someone flirting with you
> 
> Rating: Slightly-angry Akaashi into fluff
> 
> Miscellaneous: As I'm writing this, I realize just how long this is going to be... so bear with me. I promise jealous Akaashi is in there.

If there was one thing anyone was jealous of Akaashi Keiji for, if not literally everything about him, it was his ability to stay composed in any scenario. Whether it be Bokuto-san’s emo mode or a devastating loss on the court, Akaashi’s calm and collected face has rarely changed save for a small smile or a slight frown. 

You had no idea what exactly about Akaashi Keiji caught your eye. Being best friends with Fukurodani's volleyball team manager, you chose to tag along with her to their practices every once in a while. One day during a practice match with Karasuno, you were on the bench not paying any particular attention, when suddenly you hear someone shout your first name. You looked up from your phone to see a volleyball come flying at your face. Before you could react, a body was in front of you, protecting you from the impact. 

You looked up to see the number 5 on the back of a blue jersey. You looked up higher to see the back of the head of the person who saved you. He turned to look at you over his shoulder. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"I-um, I'm what?" You stammered. His calm, collected gaze seemed to look straight through you. It was unsettling, but intriguing. His face was unflinching at your lack of words, save for a small smile tugging at his lips. "Oh! Yes, I'm alright." You tore your gaze away from his as you felt the blush creeping up the back of your neck. Instead you turned your attention to where Kageyama was yelling at Hinata, who, from the content of Kageyama's incessant scolding, seemed to be the cause of the stray ball coming at your face. By the time you remembered your manners and went to thank your savior, he had already gone back to his side of the court and was preparing to play. You figured you'd do it after the practice match.

So that's exactly what you did. You caught up to him and Bokuto as they were heading towards the station. "Hey!" You called. The setter who saved you turned around to see you running up to them. "Hi, um," you hesitated, realizing you didn't even know the name of your hero.

"Keiji," he finished, as if reading your mind. "Akaashi Keiji."

"Akaashi-san," You said with a smile. "I didn't get to thank you earlier." You bowed. "Thank you very much for protecting me from the ball earlier!"

"Oh," Akaashi said, seeming like he had forgotten that it ever happened. The corners of his lips turned upward ever so slightly. "Yeah. You're welcome."

"Eh?! Is that a _smile_ , Akaashi?" Bokuto teased.

"Am I not allowed to smile, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi said, shifting his bag on his shoulder. You stood up straight with a giggle at Fukurodani’s ace’s energy. What can you say? It’s highly contagious.

“Hey, hey, hey! That’s an expression I don’t get to see often!” Bokuto gushed.

"Please be quiet," Akaashi sighed. "I hope to see you at our next game, um..."

"F/N," You said, smiling. "L/N F/N"

Akaashi smiled again. "L/N-san."

From that day on, you tagged along with your best friend more often than not. At the end of each practice, you found yourself seeking out Akaashi and, sometimes, Bokuto. But most of the time, you relied on Akaashi's calm demeanor to get yourself to relax. You began dating a few months after you met, and Akaashi was most definitely the best boyfriend you ever had. His calm words never failed to soothe any sour mood you were in, and not to mention, he was the sweetest man you've ever met when you were alone. Now, that may sound bad, but you two found yourselves alone more often than not. He bought you a lot of small "just because" gifts, for example the singular flower he picked with a small note attached to it, and he did that quite often. 

One day, you were waiting for Akaashi for your study date at your favorite cafe near your neighborhood. You were seated in your favorite spot: a booth in the corner, nibbling on the pastry you bought. You and Akaashi ordered your drinks together because neither of you preferred lukewarm or watered down coffee. The quiet conversations and smell of freshly brewed coffee put you at ease and you sighed contentedly.

Your laptop sat on the tabletop in front of you and checked the time. _He's five minutes late,_ you thought. Pushing your laptop away from you, you took out the week's manga and began to read. You were almost completely engrossed when you heard someone slide into the booth across from you. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show," you joked, looking up from your manga. You jumped when you realized the man sitting across from you wasn't your boyfriend.

"Oh? Got stood up, did you?" He said, leaning on the table.

"No, I don't think so," You replied, looking back at your manga. "He's not that late."

"Ah, but late is still late, eh?" He stood up from his side and slid into your side of the booth. You groaned internally and scooched over closer to the window. "What's the matter? You don't like me, miss?"

"I don't know you," You huffed, burying your nose deeper into the manga, almost to the point where you couldn't read the panels anymore.

"But you can get to know me, right?" His thigh touched yours, and you were practically squished against the window. 

"Please leave me alone," You said, pushing against him. You've tried to be polite up until now, but your patience was running thin. "My boyfriend won't be too happy if he saw this."

"What a boyfriend he is for leaving you alone like this." Out of the corner of your eye, you saw the man's hand reaching for you, and you mentally prepared yourself to smack him. Suddenly, all the weight leaning against your side was removed as the man was yanked out of the booth and onto the floor. He grunted as he hit the floor, and you looked up to see your boyfriend's familiar face.

But something was different about him. The usual, care-free look in his eyes was gone, replaced by flaring pupils. You could practically feel the heat radiating from his body as he stood angrily over the man who was trying his luck with you. His lips that usually formed the calm smile he wore around you were bared in anger. His relaxed posture was stiffened as he leaned over, standing menacingly over the man trying to get back to his feet.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" The man growled, scrambling to his feet to meet Akaashi's gaze. He stood a few centimetres shorter than the setter, and his glare quivered at Akaashi's unflinching anger. They had the attention of the entire cafe at that point, but they were trying to ignore it.

"Stay away from my girlfriend." Akaashi's voice was strangely similar to his normal speaking voice, but there was... something in there that you had never heard before. The angry words were coated in venom, and it was almost enough to make you afraid _for_ the perpetrator. Almost. 

"You bitch!" The man threw a punch at Akaashi's face, but Akaashi's reflexes kicked in and managed to let him dodge a full impact blow. The punch grazed his cheek, and he was stumbled back a little. Akaashi's eyes flared and he made a motion to throw a retaliation punch, but you caught his arm.

"Keiji," You said, looking up at him from where you were still seated. Akaashi's eyes were still on fire, but his jaw relaxed slightly. As much as you'd love to watch your boyfriend beat that creep into a pulp, you'd rather not see him get arrested.

"Leave," Akaashi said instead, facing the creep again.

"You don't own the place," He growled back.

"But I do."

The manager came out of the backroom. The employee working the counter returned, having gone to the backroom to inform the manager and call the police. "In fact," He said with a sly grin. "I'd preferred if you stayed just a little longer. The police will be here soon."

The man turned and tried to run out, but a few good samaratins stood and blocked the entrance until the police could finally arrive. They put the offender in handcuffs then reviewed the surveillance video that the manager provided along with a phone recording that someone was taking. They took your statement, Akaashi's, and everyone else's in the building before taking the man away. 

"Akaashi-kun, L/N-san," The employee at the front counter who knows the two of you as regulars came up to you and bowed apologetically. "I'm sorry. I noticed him talking to L/N-san, but I didn't do anything. I called the manager when he started getting too close." 

"It's alright," You reassured her. "Thank you." She bowed again and went to serve another customer. The manager came out to your table, served you your usual, assured you that this round was on the house, and gave you a first aid kit. 

Akaashi, no longer trusting anyone around him, sat next to you on your side of the booth instead of across from you. He stared at his drink for a while before picking up the cup and taking a sip. 

"Keiji," you said gently. You put your hand under his chin and guided him to face you. The man must've been wearing a ring or something because the red mark from the punch left on Akaashi's face had a gash in the center. "I'm so sorry." 

"It's nothing," Akaashi told you. His eyes were still flared with rage, and his hand was tense as it sat in your lap. 

"It's most definitely not nothing," You scoffed. You reached for the first aid kit provided to you and turned Akaashi's face toward yours again. He didn't fight you, but instead closed his eyes as you opened the alcohol wipe and began to clean the wound. He sucked in a sharp breath and gripped your thigh slightly tighter when the alcohol went into the cut. 

You finished cleaning and dressing the cut, then turned to your drink and took a sip. "Are you okay, F/N?" Akaashi asked you, studying your face. You scoffed.

"Are you really asking me that? You got punched in the face!" 

"Don't worry about me." You stared into his eyes. The rage was fading and starting to be replaced with concern. "I'm sorry I was late."

"Hey, hey hey!" You said, mocking Bokuto. He chuckled a bit. "You came. That's all that matters." Akaashi rested his forehead against yours with a sigh. His hand went to your chin, and his thumb brushed the corner of your lips. 

"You klutz," Akaashi teased. You realized he wiped a drop of coffee that you had forgotten to wipe away yourself. You blushed and backed away, hiding your face.

"You're so mean," You whined. Akaashi laughed softly. Not just his ordinary chuckle, however; it was a real, soft laugh that warmed you from the inside out as your heart pounded a little harder. Akaashi put his arm around you, pulling you closer and kissing your forehead.

"Come, love," Akaashi teased. Taking his laptop out of his bag, he opened up to his own notes. "Don't we have a test tomorrow?" You laughed, sliding your own laptop closer and opening up to your notes. After a very long prelude, you and Akaashi were finally able to do what you came here for with a good story to tell the volleyball team the next day. 


	6. When the Clock Strikes Midnight: Ushijima Wakatoshi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Fairy tale AU: The Gryphon, Ushijima, finally has you where he wants you. (OKAY I KNOW WHAT A GRYPHON IS, BUT IN THE YOUTUBE VIDEO I HAVE LINKED, USHIJIMA IS HUMAN SAVE FOR HIS WINGS SO THAT'S WHAT I'M STICKING TO)
> 
> Recommended song: Literally the song that I was listening to that made me want to write this LMAO. "The Queen of Hearts" originally composed by thisendlessforest on YouTube, but the one I have here is the version sung by Haikyuu's team captains ;) Any lyrics I pull straight from the song will be in bold.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NCsnnuzAgjQ
> 
> (if you're going to look up the lyrics in english, please do so in privacy or on incognito mode. trust me) 
> 
> Rating: EXPLICIT! VERY R-RATED!
> 
> And now that you've got past all my warnings, please enjoy ;)

**LAST WARNING! THIS IS AN R-RATED ONE SHOT**

"Your Highness! What are you doing out this late?" 

You turned your head to the guard who was out patrolling the garden. You gave him a small smile. "Daichi-san! I couldn't sleep. I'm sorry for troubling you," You said with a bow. Your nightgown flowed with the gentle breeze that was blowing by, your hair blowing with it.

"You know how His Majesty would react if you were out without your guard!" Daichi hissed. He knew how much you hated having eyes on you at all times, but he also didn't want to be beheaded by your father.

"I'll be alright," You reassured him and continued on your way through the garden. Daichi said something under his breath, but reluctantly returned to his post, supposedly to go tell someone you were outside, but it didn't really matter. It's not like you were planning to be outside for long anyway.

The cool night air began to soothe your soul as the metal clanging of the guard's armor faded away into silence. Since your 18th birthday was only two weeks later, your parents had been pushing the thought of marriage onto you almost nonstop. If that wasn't enough, the majority of the suitors you _had_ met were assholes, to say the least. Your father threatened that if you didn't pick your own suitor by the morning of your 18th birthday, they'd choose one for you. You sighed angrily, kicking at a pile of leaves on the side of the path.

The moon was bright tonight, illuminating the garden wherever the the soft torchlight didn't. You began to hum a soft melody into the silence as you cast your gaze upward toward the stars. A shadow passed in front of the moon, but it was gone so quickly, you thought you were just imagining things. You blinked again to make sure you weren't seeing things and stared even harder up at the moon. Sure enough, you saw nothing.

You jumped at the sound of rustling in the bushes nearby, but relaxed when one of the black and white bunnies in your garden hopped out onto the pathway. "Why, hello, Boku-chan," You said, crouching down to stroke the bunny's long ears. He reached up to meet your hand before hopping away to chase a little brown door mouse running along the garden walls, squeaking in terror as the giant ball of fur came barreling towards it. 

Your eyes went up to the tree where your favorite black cat was sitting on the lowest branch, watching you carefully. "May I help you, Kuroo-chan?" You joked. 

"Not at all," the cheshire cat replied. "Just enjoying the view."

"Ugh, go lick your paws or something," You said with a playful roll of your eyes and a dismissive wave of your hand. Kuroo laughed before disappearing into the night. 

"Your Highness! What are you doing out here?!" You startled at the sound of another human voice. You turned your head to face the royal family's advisor, Oikawa. 

"Why is everyone getting on my case tonight?" You groaned. Oikawa took his hat off and bowed respectfully before coming up to you.

"You know there's been a rogue Gryphon wandering the kingdom at night, don't you?" He said worriedly. "What if he tries to take you?"

"I'm aware, Oikawa-san," You sighed. "He wouldn't get past the archers on the walls. I'm fine." Oikawa tightened his jaw. 

"As long as you promise to go back to your room soon, alright?" He sighed. 

"Alright," You said with a tight-lipped smile. Oikawa dismissed himself with a bow and walked back into the castle, probably to let someone know to keep an eye on you. Finally alone at the wooden balcony at the end of the path, you leaned on the railing and observed the way the moonlight reflected on the lake in front of you. 

A strong gust of wind and 'whooshing' sound from the beat of strong wings hit you out of nowhere, and your feet were no longer in touch with the ground. A hand covering your mouth prevented you from screaming, and a strong arm held you tightly as you soared through the air against your will. You struggled, but the arm around your body squeezed you even tighter. You had no idea where you were going until your captor landed on.. the balcony of your bedroom?

The second the grip around you loosened, you sprang away from them and turned around to get a good look at the face who captured you. Your eyes widened. "U-Ushijima-kun?!"

The face undeniably belonged to the crown prince of the neighboring kingdom of winged humans. Ushijima Wakatoshi was the only son of their king, and he was presented as one of your suitors. You admittedly found him extremely attractive when you first saw him. There was something about his aura that you found strangely.. alluring. Your heart started pounding in your chest as you backed into your room. "Why are you here?" You asked sheepishly. 

Ushijima followed your movements, using his wings to shut the balcony doors behind him. "I'm here to claim my wife," He said.

"I n-never said I wanted you," You stuttered. You gulped, feeling your back hit the wardrobe. Ushijima didn't stop coming closer until he could spread his wings and use them to enclose you, preventing you from escaping to the side. 

"But I want you." He leaned in closer so his breath tickled your lips. "Do you not want me too?" The low pitch to his voice pulled at something in your stomach.

"Wh-what are you doing to me? Stop this sorcery!" 

"I'm not doing anything, Princess," Ushijima chuckled darkly. " **You are tempted by the moonlight** , my darling." He lifted his arms and put his hands on either side of your head, leaning in to let his lips ever so slightly brush against the side of your neck. The feeling in your stomach continued to grow and spread to your core. Ushijima pressed wet kisses to your neck, slowly working his way up your jaw. You took in a shaky breath and put your hands on his chest. Immediately, he stopped. "Do you want me to stop?"

"I.." You tried to form words, but none came. Nor could you deny the pounding in your chest and the feeling in your core. "No. Please don't."

Ushijima smirked against your neck and moved his hands to cup your face. Then his lips were on yours. He started off slow, gently but desperately melding his lips to move against your own. His wings wrapped around you, pulling you away from the wardrobe. You wrapped your arms around his neck, tangling your fingers in his hair. Ushijima made a noise that sounded like a growl and nudged his knee between your legs. His hands left your face and wrapped around your waist, lifting you up and pinning you back against the wardrobe, and his wings went back to fold against him. 

As he pushed against you, you felt something press against your thigh. You desperately wrapped your legs around Ushijima's waist, trying to pull him even closer against you. Ushijima's hands left your waist and reached up to caress your breasts through your nightgown. His lips briefly pulled away from yours, sucking your bottom lip into his mouth. "May I?" He breathed, beginning to slide your nightgown off your shoulders. You desperately nodded, pulling his face back to kiss him. Ushijima smirked, not waiting another moment before sliding his tongue into your mouth and sliding your nightgown down to your waist. 

You shuddered as the cold air made contact with your bare chest, but the feeling was soon replaced by Ushijima's large hands cupping your breasts, gently caressing them. You sighed, and he took the opportunity to gently bite down on your lower lip again. "U-Ushijima-," You breathed as he pinched your erect nipples. 

"Hush, darling," He growled, capturing your lips once more. "Don't want the guards outside to hear you, do you?" You moaned quietly instead, returning the kiss and tugging desperately on Ushijima's hair. He groaned again, and his hips started moving on their own accord, slowly rolling into you and grinding against your core. 

Not to be outdone, one of your hands left Ushijima's hair and reached between his legs. You cupped his hard-on through his trousers, and he instinctively bucked into your hand. Just as you finished undoing the silk ties holding them up, you stopped and breathed, "May I?"

"By all means," Ushijima said, turning to your neck and continuing his distribution of wet kisses there. Tentatively, you reached into his trousers and gently grasped his growing bulge. Never having been with a man before, the sensation was completely knew as you slowly stroked up and down his shaft. You weren't completely sure you were doing everything right, but Ushijima's moans, rocking hips, and the way his hands moved more desperately against your breasts were all the encouragement you needed to keep going.

"Be my queen, F/N-san," Ushijima breathed. His wings came back to wrap around you, almost tenderly. You sighed, your other hand leaving Ushijima's hair to cup his face. You rested your forehead against his.

"Yes," You told him, pressing a kiss to his lips. Ushijima growled, pulling you off of the wardrobe and sitting on your bed, settling you on his lap. 

"Come, darling," Ushijima rasped out, capturing your lips with desperation. " **If you want this, get on your knees and express your devotion."**

Taken aback, but desperate to please him, you did just as he ordered. When you were settled between his legs on your knees, Ushijima took his member out of his trousers and stroked it a few times as you watched him wide-eyed. You weren't sure if you could take it all. Instead, you pushed your worries under the rug and tentatively reached forward and took Ushijima's shaft in your hands. Ushijima watched as you kissed the tip experimentally. Even though the contact was slight and brief, it was enough to send shivers down his spine. Having a woman touch him was way more different than anything his hand could achieve. 

You wrapped your lips around the head, and Ushijima threw his head back. Further and further, you worked your way down while using your hand to stroke whatever length you couldn't fit in your mouth. It took Ushijima everything he had in him to not buck his hips, and instead he took a fistful of your hair and pulled. You moaned around his dick, and he almost lost it.

You continued what you were doing, letting your tongue run alongside the bottom of his length, your other hand going up to interlace your fingers with Ushijima's free hand. After what felt like a very short amount of time, Ushijima growled, pulled you up onto your feet, and laid you down on your bed. He completely discarded his trousers and shirt, leaving his naked glory glowing in the moonlight. His wings framed his body almost menacingly, but you ignored them and refocused your gaze on Ushijima's lust-blown pupils. 

"You're so perfect, F/N-san," Ushijima breathed. He crawled on top of you and captured your lips, forcing his tongue into your mouth. You more than welcomed the invasion and instinctively wrapped your legs around his hips, causing his fully-erect member to brush against your core through your underwear. Both of you groaned at the contact. Instead, Ushijima left your lips and kissed his way down your neck, making a brief stop at your chest. He took one nipple into his mouth and gently pinched the other, causing you to arch into his touch. He smirked against your breast before switching to the other. 

Kissing his way even further down, Ushijima finally finished undressing you completely and all but threw your nightgown and underwear to some corner of the room. He sat back on his calves and looked you over. Shy about being completely exposed, you began to bring your knees to your stomach and cross your arms over your chest.

"No, no, no," Ushijima scolded, gently but firmly bringing your legs down and pinning your arms to your sides. "Beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous," He breathed, letting your hands go and kissing his way down yet again. Instead of going straight where he knew you needed him most, he kissed the inside of one of your thighs, then the other. 

"Ushijima-kun, please," You begged. 

"Call me by my name, sweetheart," Ushjima growled. He gently nipped the inside of your thigh, and you whimpered.

"Aah-! Wakatoshi-kun!" You had to cover your mouth with your hand to prevent yourself from screaming. That was all he needed. Ushijima found your clit and pressed his lips against your most sensitive organ, and you instinctively squeezed your legs together.

"Relax, my darling," He purred, using his hands to spread your legs once more. He kept his hands on your thighs to make sure you didn't crush his face again. He turned his attention back to your core, and he damn near salivated. It took all his willpower to not dive in headfirst and instead gave a tentative lick from your core up to your clit. You whimpered again, unintentionally grinding your hips up to meet his lips again. Ushijima smirked and chuckled darkly, finding your clit again and focusing his attention there. 

You writhed and moaned in pleasure as he sucked and licked at that same spot over and over again. One of his hands left your thighs, and one of his fingers teased over your opening. " **My, how wet you are** ," He purred, licking his finger clean. He crawled back up and kissed your lips, you eagerly kissing him back. Ushijima teased your entrance again with his fingers and slowly eased one in.

You whimpered at the slight pain and new sensation of having something inside of you. "Shh, love," Ushijima whispered. The feeling of his breath in your ear sent a shiver all the way down your spine to where his finger was exploring. "Let me in."

You tried to relax and let Ushijima's words of comfort allow your pain to turn into pleasure. One of your hands went up to stroke his hair while you laid the other on his bare chest. Soon enough, you found yourself wanting more and more as Ushijima started moving his finger faster. Then he added another. Your hips started bucking, desperate for more.

"I think you're ready for me," Ushijima said, kissing your forehead. You gulped as he lined up his achingly hard member with your entrance. "If you want to stop, say something now." 

You shook your head. "No. It's okay," you reassured him. Ushijima nodded, kissed your lips, and slowly pushed himself in. You whimpered as he stretched your walls out; his dick was MUCH larger than his fingers. Ushijima stopped and let you adjust before pushing all the way to the hilt. He whispered sweet nothings into your ear as you tried to relax and become accustomed to his size. Once the pain subsided, you sighed, and your hips instinctively raised to get a better angle.

Then he started to move. Slow at first, Ushijima started to roll his hips and groaned at the feeling. "I-. F/N-san," He moaned, holding back what he really wanted to do to you. His wings strained with his effort to not mercilessly thrust into you, and you noticed.

"Wakatoshi-kun," you purred, leaning up to let your lips brush against his ear. "I want you to take me." Ushijima stopped moving and shot up, looking down at you in shock.

"F/N-san.. You have no idea what you're asking of me," He warned, leaning down to bite your shoulder gently, accenting his warning with an especially hard thrust.

"I know exactly what I'm asking for," You replied, looking up at him through your lashes. Ushijima gave you a devilish grin and put his hands on your hips.

"As you wish, darling," He growled. He pulled out of you completely before thrusting back in all the way. You gripped the bedsheets and moaned out nonsense as he took you over and over again. He used his grip on your hips to pull you to meet his thrusts, hitting the deepest parts of your insides every time. As he drew closer to his peak, his pace quickened and he lifted your hips to be able to hit a sweet spot inside you that was deeper than you thought you could take.

Ushijima felt a tug in his lower abdomen that let him know he was close. Desperate to bring you to the edge too, one of his hands left your hips, and his thumb began to circle your clit. The additional stimulus was almost too much for you to bear, and you too felt that tug in the pit of your stomach.

"Wakatoshi-kun-! I-I'm going to-" You tried to warn.

"Shh, I know," Ushijima grunted out. He was on the brink, but he was desperate to let you experience that pleasure first. Your whimpering and tightening legs around his waist let him know you were about to become undone, and he leaned down to nibble on your neck. "Come for me, darling."

Almost as if you were heeding an order, you felt like you were becoming undone as you reached your orgasm, hands reaching up to grip Ushijima's hair like it was your lifeline. The tightening of your walls around his dick was the push he needed to reach his own climax and spill himself inside you. You laid ther trying to catch your breath as Ushijima hovered over you, sweat beading on his forehead.

"Wow," he breathed, trying to steady his heartbeat.

"Wow," you echoed, your own heart pounding. Ushijima pulled out of you and looked down at his softening member. He smiled at you and pressed a tender kiss to your lips.

"That was... amazing," He sighed, resting his forehead against yours. You smiled mischievously.

"Well.. that was only my first try," you purred, flipping the two of you over and crawling on top of him. 

~*~

You and Ushijima had secretly met every single night since your first midnight encounter in order to get to know each other a little better... which is what you told yourself, but you always ended up exploring each other's bodies until sunrise.

On the night of your 18th birthday, your father hosted the biggest party in kingdom history to not only celebrate your graduation to womanhood and engagement to another royal figure, but also the unity of two kingdoms that have been constantly looking for ways to come together as one. It was one step towards the unity of all humans and humanoids alike, and, in your fathers' eyes, a miracle that you chose Ushijima to be your husband.

You and Ushijima stood next to each other on the front balcony at the front of the castle with the spotlights aimed directly at you for your kingdoms to see, dressed in the finest silk money could buy. Humans and gryphons alike were in attendance, and you stood at your fiance's right side, his wing wrapped around you protectively. Ushijima's right hand covered your left hand gently, occasionally caressing his family's heirloom that adorned your ring finger. The silver band was covered in diamonds, the largest one in the middle. Carved into the largest diamond was the Ushijima royal family crest: a menacing-looking eagle that was said to be the ancestor of all gryphons. It was a creature of legend that blessed the first gryphon humanoids, Ushijima's ancestors, with the gift of flight.

"I hope you wanted to marry me because you love me and not because we finally united two kingdoms," You joked. Ushijima rolled his eyes.

"Since the moment I laid my eyes on you," He said. Once back inside the castle, Ushijima twirled you around and pulled you to his chest.

"So, you love me?"

Ushijima gave you small, sweet smile. " **Yes, Your Majesty. I cut out my heart for you.** " You smiled at his cheesiness.

"We're not exactly married yet."

"But you're already my queen." Wrapping his wings around you to hide his movements, Ushijima playfully grabbed your ass and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Ushijima-kun-!" You blushed, hitting his chest playfully.

"You won't be able to call me that for much longer, dear," Ushijima teased. He leaned forward and whispered, "I especially love hearing my given name when you're writhing beneath me." 

You stammered and pushed him away as Ushijima burst out into his deep, rich laughter. You figured it'd be best to tell him about your morning sickness at another time.

When the baby was born, a little gryphon boy, it was very close to exactly 9 months after your 18th birthday. Both your and Ushijima's parents cocked eyebrows at you, but your mother was the first to burst out into laughter. "Looks like they got along after all, eh?"

"But... the wedding was only a few months ago...?" You father stammered. You blushed and hid your face in your baby's swaddles, and your husband, sitting next to you, laughed and kissed the top of your head.

Ushijima's father also burst into laughter, his wings stretching broadly. "The future of this kingdom is looking bright! It'll only be a matter of time before this palace is crawling with children-" Your father all but smacked his comrade's head as they exited, leaving you and Ushijima alone with your baby.

"He may not be wrong," Ushijima snickered with a suggestive smile.

"I hate you," You scoffed. Ushijima just laughed, encompassing his family within his wings.


	7. If There Was a Cockroach in Your House: More than One (I know how that sounds. Stop thinking that way >:( )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is kinda different from the one shots. This is kinda like what you'd see on Tumblr, but honestly, this is really how I'd imagine some of your favorite boys would react if there was a cockroach in your house somewhere.
> 
> ~ Kuroo and Kenma uploaded: August 4, 2020
> 
> These are all fluffy and funny :)

**~*~ Kuroo Tetsuro ~*~**

Kuroo was sitting downstairs in your shared house while you were upstairs with your child. You thought you saw a movement out of the corner of your eye, but you thought you imagined it. You cooed at your bed-headed baby who reached up to you with a giggle and a toothless smile. The movement caught your eye again, and you turned your head just as your baby reached up for you, and he ended up poking you in the eye. You recoiled in surprise, but laughed softly as you searched for the movement again. Finally, your eyes settled on the most disgusting thing you've ever seen.

A small, yet disgusting bug was on the wall just above the crib where your baby sleeps. Slowly, you picked up your baby and held him to your chest, trying not to startle him. "Tetsu?" You called, trying to keep your eyes on the bug. It's antennae started twitching, and you were ready to scream. 

"Yeah?!" Kuroo called back to you. 

"Can you come here for a second?" Kuroo groaned and trudged up the stairs. 

"Yes, F/N?" He said, opening the door to the nursery to find you clutching your child to your chest. You slowly pointed to the crib. Kuroo followed your finger, and his eyes widened at the sight of the giant, disgusting thing on the wall. "Hang on," He whispered, not taking his eyes off the thing. He slowly crouched down to grab the flip flop he was wearing and shimmied closer to the wall. Just as he was about to swing at the thing, it flew straight at him.

"OH SHIT!" Kuroo started swinging at the air and made a break for the door. He grabbed your arm and pulled you out of the room, shutting the door behind you. He gently grabbed you by the shoulders and looked you dead in the eye. "F/N, pack your bags. We're moving out." 

"Tetsu, it's just-" He covered your mouth.

"We're. Moving. Out." Kuroo ran down the stairs, and you followed him with a laugh. He wasn't serious, of course. He did, however have to do a few push ups and jumping jacks to hype himself up to go back into the nursery and find the roach.

**~*~ Kozume Kenma ~*~**

Kenma was reclining on the couch, you sitting between his legs and leaning back against him. He had his arms around you, Nintendo Switch controller in his hand and currently destroying some online opponents in Mario Kart. You watched him for the most part, but you would also look down at your own Switch. 

"Kenma, I have to go to the bathroom," You said, putting your Switch down. Kenma hummed in acknowledgment and lifted his arms to let you out. You stood up, kissed Kenma's cheek being careful to not block his view, and made your way to the bathroom. Kenma let himself smile a little like he did whenever you showed him affection and cursed when he realized he lost first place. 

You took care of your business in the bathroom and went to wash your hands. You scrubbed your hands, stuck in a daydream. You hummed a soft melody that had been stuck in your head all day and finally went to dry you hands on the towel hanging next to the sink. You gazed at yourself in the mirror to fix your hair when you spotted something in the reflection that looked like it didn't belong. You braced yourself and turned to see if you weren't seeing things. Unfortunately, your eyes weren't playing tricks on you, and the giant, brown insect was indeed sitting on the wall right behind you. You held your breath and reached for the doorknob, but the roach decided that that was the perfect time to scurry down onto the floor.

You screamed bloody Mary and jumped into the sink as the roach disappeared somewhere behind the toilet. "KENMA!" You screamed. No response. "KENMA!!" Still no response. Perhaps he was too focused? "APPLEPI!!!" 

Calling Kenma by his screen name in real life usually bothered him. This time was no different, but he was still on the second lap in his current race, so he simply looked at the bathroom door in annoyance as he continued to race. When the race finally ended, with him in first place, Kenma called back to you. "F/N! Are you alright?!"

"NO!" You screamed back. You were still sitting in the sink, but you had just enough reach to unlock the door when he knocked on the door. Kenma cocked an eyebrow at you.

"F/N, what... are you doing up there?"

"There's a roach by the toilet," You said, pointing towards the last place that you saw the bug disappear to. Kenma's nose scrunched up, but he reached into the cabinet below you to take out the roach spray. He crouched down to approach quietly and carefully looked around the toilet. He didn't see it, but when he lifted the trash can, it came darting out. 

"Ah-!" Kenma exclaimed, jumping onto the bathtub. However, he slipped and fell onto his butt into the bathtub. You tried not to snicker as he sheepishly pulled himself up to look for the roach again. "Where'd it go?!"

"I don't know!" You panicked, still trying not to laugh. You finally saw it coming towards you, and you screeched, jumping down and running out of the bathroom. "IN THE SINK!" 

"Gotcha!" You heard Kenma spraying something with the roach killer and prayed that he actually got it. Kenma stepped out of the bathroom and readjusted his clothes. 

"Did you really?" You asked nervously, sitting back down in Kenma's spot on the couch. Kenma nodded, sitting back on the couch. He picked up his controller and laid his head in your lap. You began to play with his hair as he queued up for another race. "You're gonna just pretend that didn't happen?" You snickered.

"It didn't," Kenma insisted, blushing and looking away from you. You laughed and booped his nose.

"I love you, you dork."

"Yeah, yeah." He rolled his eyes, but a small smile graced his lips as he leaned into your touch as you played with his hair. 


	8. As Fathers: More than One (I just realized how that sounds, but that's not what I meant >:( )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda the same thing as the cockroaches one lol. I'll add other characters to this chapter as I come up with new ideas :)
> 
> ~ Kuroo Testsuro uploaded 8/5/2020  
> ~Bokuto Koutarou uploaded 8/14/2020

**~*~ Kuroo Tetsuro: First Look ~*~**

Kuroo winced as you squeezed his hand. In the delivery room, tears pricked your eyes as you struggled to give natural birth to you and Kuroo's first child. "You got this, F/N," Kuroo said, letting you squeeze as hard as you needed to. The doctors instructed you to push, and you did, holding back your screams as you squeezed Kuroo's hand again. The piercing sound of a baby's cry and the slight relief of pressure on your lower half urged you to pry open your eyes that were squeezed shut in pain. "She's here, F/N," Kuroo said excitedly, squeezing your hand with a big smile on his face. (A/N: I'm going to skip the graphic details of what comes after a baby is delivered)

Later that evening, you were sound asleep, understandably exhausted after giving birth to your daughter. Kuroo sat next to your hospital bed, stroking your hair and waiting for the doctors to come back with your baby. There was a gentle knock on the door before it opened, and a nurse rolled your baby in on the little cart. She gently laid him in the small bed next to you and gave Kuroo a gentle smile. "You can hold her if you want," She told him.

"Oh, um, I was going to wait for F/N because I'm not really sure how to," Kuroo said nervously. 

The nurse laughed quietly. "Okay, here. Take off your shirt." Kuroo cocked an eyebrow but did as he was told. "It'll get her used to your scent." 

"Oh," Kuroo said sheepishly. The nurse gently picked your daughter up and instructed Kuroo on how to cradle her properly, especially how to support her head. 

"You ready?" She asked. Kuroo nodded nervously. He held his arms as he was instructed and as still as he possibly could. Once the baby was actually in his arms, he gently tried to readjust himself so the baby's head was supported and leaning against his chest. 

"See? Everything's okay," The nurse said with a smile. Not trusting himself to speak in fear of scaring the infant, Kuroo just nodded. The nurse left saying she'd be back to check on the three of you later when you were awake. Once the nurse was gone, Kuroo looked down to the small, frail human in his arms. Wrapped in the hospital blanket with a cute little pink beanie to keep her head warm, your daughter slept peacefully and Kuroo was instantly obsessed.

She woke up briefly, startling Kuroo half to death as she fussed around a bit trying to get more comfortable. When her eyes opened, Kuroo nearly teared up. It was like he was looking into a mirror. "Hey," He said quietly. "I'm your daddy."

Her light eyes stared into his curiously, and Kuroo carefully used one of his hands to gently caress her cheek with a single finger. She wriggled a little bit more, and Kuroo took that as a hint that she was uncomfortable. He carefully unwrapped the blanket that she was swaddled in. Once again, he went to touch her soft cheeks, but she reached up and gripped his finger. 

Startled, Kuroo stiffened, but his expression softened when she studied his finger carefully. He chuckled when her eyes met his again after she dropped his finger. She studied his face long enough for Kuroo to become uncomfortable. "Whatcha looking at, eh, princess?" He teased. The baby tore her gaze away from her daddy and looked all around the room. "Ah, so you're the curious kind, huh?" She looked back up at Kuroo's face, and her eyes started drooping.

"It's only been a few minutes, love," Kuroo teased. "Sleepy already?" He cradled the infant tightly, speaking softly to try and lull her back to sleep. Kuroo knew she was fast asleep when her mouth slightly opened and her eyes stopped blinking open. 

"I swear to you," Kuroo said, not tearing his eyes away from his daughter's sleeping frame. "I will protect you from all harm." He smirked to himself. "And absolutely no boyfriends until I say so." 

**~*~ Bokuto Koutarou: Mommy's Day Off ~*~**

Today, you had a day off of work, and Bokuto was on a break period from the current volleyball season. "No, F/N-chan! Go!" He yelled, urging you out to door to meet up with your friends. Your now-one-year old, Yuuki, was the center of your world, and between her and work, you were always stressed. You and your friends saved up and took today off from work to have a girls' day out.

"B-but what if you need something? Or if something goes wrong? Or-"

"Do you really think so little of me?" Bokuto cocked an eyebrow, and you bit your lip. 

"Well... no. But I've never really been away from her for so long..." Bokuto kissed your forehead, giving you that final push out the door.

"Don't worry about us, F/N. If anything happens, I'll call okay?"

You sighed. There was no arguing with Bokuto, especially when he really had his heart set on things. Besides, it's just one day, right? There's no harm in taking one day off from worrying about your little family. You gave Bokuto a kiss on the cheek and said, "Okay, Kou. I'll see you later."

Bokuto waved as you pulled out of the driveway and drove off. He went back inside and closed the door behind him, sighing. He knows how to take care of your daughter; after all, Akaashi came over many times just to be with the baby. You always teased Akaashi for being like a second father to your daughter; in fact Akaashi always said he was too busy at work to have a kid of his own so he'd often swing by to hang out with yours.

A small cry coming from the baby's room called Bokuto's attention, and he jogged over to come pick the baby up. "Yuuki-chan!" Bokuto called gently, peeking his head into her room. Yuuki was standing at the edge of her crib, holding onto the railing. She giggled at her dad's spiky hair and reached up for him to pick her up. Gel was almost unnecessary to Bokuto's hair now that he had a baby to care for. His bedhead could put Kuroo's to shame, especially when he voluntarily woke up at 2 am to feed Yuuki and change her diaper.

"Good morning, cutie!" Bokuto cooed, carefully taking his daughter out and hugging her to his chest. His nose crinkled at the feeling of her squishy bottom against his forearm. "Yikes, did you do a stinky?" He teased, nuzzling his nose in her hair.

"Ya!" Yukki giggled, reaching up and grabbing his cheeks.

"Ow ow, okay," Bokuto chuckled, crossing the room to the changing table. He laid Yuuki down gently and got to work on her dirty diaper, working especially quickly since he was holding his breath. "All done! Now who's hungry?"

"Nana!" Yukki cried out. Bananas were her favorite thing to eat. You were trying to expand her interests in food, but when she wants bananas.... you have to give her bananas. You cursed her stubborn nature sometimes, but looking at yourself and Bokuto, you supposed that it was inevitable. 

"Bananas it is," Bokuto said, picking Yuuki up and bringing her to the kitchen. He fastened her to the high chair and quickly worked to peel a whole banana and cut it into bite-sized pieces. He put them in a bowl and put the bowl on the table in front of her. 

"Ya!" Yuuki cried happily, reaching into the bowl and beginning to munch on the fruit. Bokuto cooked some eggs for himself while she was eating. Admittedly, this was the calmest she's ever been in the mornings, but Bokuto couldn't figure out why. But hey? If she's happy, then everyone's happy. Sitting down next to Yuuki, Bokuto ate his own breakfast and watched her carefully in case her demeanor changed. He realized he forgot to give her her formula, so he quickly stood and made a bottle, setting it down on her tray table next to her bananas. 

"Man, you sure can eat," Bokuto noted, noticing her bowl was already empty as she picked up her bottle and started sucking from the nipple. "Do you want more bananas, baby?" Yuuki stared, not quite understanding what he meant. Oh yeah. "More nana?" Yuuki pushed the bowl away from her, a sign that she didn't want anymore. Instead, Bokuto cleaned out the bowl and poured some whole-grain cereal into it in case she was still hungry. 

Yuuki did, in fact, eat a few pieces of cereal but not much. Bokuto cleared away the dishes and took her out of the high chair, going into the living room. He put her down in the large, carpeted space where a bunch of her toys were scattered about the room and sat on the floor next to her, letting her crawl to whatever she wanted to play with. 

"Hey hey hey!" Bokuto cheered when she crawled away from her dolls and reached for the large volleyball that he forgot to put away. Shakily, she got to her feet with Bokuto's help and rested her hands on the ball. "You like it, darlin?" Yuuki cooed, plopping down on her butt and staring at the ball. Bokuto watched proudly as her gaze flicked from the ball, to her daddy, then back again. She hit the ball as hard as she could, and it went about a meter out in front of her. She giggled at her accomplishment and looked up at Bokuto.

"Oh my gosh," Bokuto said, nearly tearing up. "You're... a _wing spiker!_ " Yuuki, shocked at him raising his voice, started to whimper, and Bokuto flinched, reaching for her. "Nonono, I'm sorry, baby," He laughed, leaning her head on his shoulder and trying to soothe her. Once she calmed down, Bokuto brought the volleyball back to her and continued to watch proudly as she messed around with it. 

Throughout the rest of the day, Bokuto took care of Yuuki just like you would. After playing with the volleyball, Bokuto gave Yuuki her first snack before she fell asleep against his chest. Then they had lunch together before the cycle of playing and napping started again. You arrived back home when Yuuki was asleep for her second nap of the day, and you went to check on her in her room. A large smile graced your face when you saw her resting on Bokuto's chest, Bokuto snoring away. You didn't want to startle Yuuki, but you gently laid a hand on Bokuto's shoulder, waking him up slowly. 

"Oh, hey, F/N," Bokuto yawned. He brought a hand up to rub his eyes, and his other hand went to lay on Yuuki's back. "Back so soon?"

"It's already 8, Kou," You laughed gently. You picked up Yuuki from his chest, and the baby nuzzled into your neck in her sleep. 

"Oh, damn," Bokuto stretched. "I'll go make her dinner." He stood and kissed your cheek tenderly, wrapping his arms around you and your daughter. "Oh, did you know our daughter is a volleyball player?"

"...What?"


	9. Bitterness: Iwaizumi Hajime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Iwaizumi needs support after a devastating loss
> 
> Rating: Mature (depressed/slightly angry Iwaizumi, then some strong (but not explicit) sexual content)

_How could I be the ace if I couldn't even make that?!_ Iwaizumi thought to himself, tears streaming down his face despite his best efforts. Snapping him out of his trance was Oikawa's slap on the back followed by the rest of his team. He lined up with everyone else to thank those in the stands, then helped bring all the stuff to the bus. 

Once on the bus, Iwaizumi stared out the window, unable to look at any of his teammates. He truly blamed the loss on himself not being able to settle the score with Oikawa's risky but perfect toss. Coach was right; there were many plays that he regretted, but that last spike left a bitter taste in his mouth.

You learned about the loss through Oikawa when you texted him because Iwaizumi wouldn't respond to any notifications coming from his phone. Instead of coming to the game, you had another obligation to fulfill, but you came right back to school in order to wait for the boys' volleyball team to return. Upon hearing the news of their loss, most of the students who stayed behind to cheer on the team had already left. It seemed like the only ones there were family members waiting to drive their child home. 

When the bus did finally arrive, the boys solemnly exited the bus one at a time. Oikawa stayed with the manager and coach to help unload, but mostly everyone else left without a word. Iwaizumi saw you waiting for him, and he avoided your gaze as he walked up to you.

"Hey," you said softly, tilting your head to try and see his face.

"Hey," He said back, but nothing else.

"Come on, babe," you said gently, standing and tentatively taking his hand. Iwaizumi let you start leading him to the station back home. Since you lived in relative proximity to each other, you took the same train. You took him back to your house since you knew your parents weren't going to be home; they were out of town for business. If you were being completely honest with yourself, you knew Iwaizumi wanted to be alone. The last thing he wanted was someone to pity him, but you knew that deep down he probably did want someone to confide in. 

You sat down with Iwaizumi on your back porch with the drinks that you prepared. You sat shoulder to shoulder, you leaning your head on his shoulder as Iwaizumi fiddled with his fingers.

"It's my fault."

His sudden words after almost an hour and a half of silence startled you to say the least. You looked up at him inquisitively, silently telling him to go on.

"Oikawa-san's toss," he sighed. He stood suddenly and began pacing in your yard. "His toss was perfect, from _outside_ the court. I hit it, but it didn't do anything. How can they call me an ace if I can't score?" Iwaizumi looked at you, his eyes pleading for an answer. When you only looked at him sympathetically, he scoffed. "Of course you can't tell me. I can't even answer it myself." 

"Hajime," You tried to calm him.

"No!" Iwaizumi shouted, startling you. "No, F/N! I can't be the ace. I can't-!" Suddenly, he turned toward the tree that you had in your backyard and swung his fist at it with a distressed cry. The whole tree shook from the impact, and the leaves that had been rocked off their branches fluttered down around him. Iwaizumi let his held-back tears flow silently as he refused to remove his fist from the tree trunk.

"Haji," You whispered, tears pricking your own eyes. You hated seeing him like this, especially when he's usually so proud of himself. You stood from your spot on the back porch and slowly walked up to him. You gently gripped Iwaizumi's wrist with one hand and put the other under his chin to guide his gaze towards yours. His eyes and nose were red and puffy, and you could tell by the way he was visibly tensed that he was trying not to sob.

Instead, you used both of your hands to cup his cheeks and wipe away the tears that he hadn't even bothered to wipe it away. "It's okay," You tried to tell him. He looked into your eyes and found the sincerity behind your words. His gaze softened, and he hung his head trying to control his breathing. You took that as an opportunity to take his hand away from the tree trunk to assess the damage. His knuckles were scraped and bleeding, but upon first glance, it would require nothing more than cleaning and bandages. 

"Hajime, please," You said. "Let's go inside now." Iwaizumi nodded and followed you inside the house. He stood in the kitchen as you got your drinks off the back porch and put them on the table. You fetched the first aid kit and sat Iwaizumi down in your living room so he could try to relax on the couch. You filled a bowl with warm water, grabbed some paper towels and the first aid kit, and finally joined Iwaizumi in the living room. You beckoned for him to give you his injured hand, and he silently obliged, putting his hand in yours. 

You sucked in a breath, but the bleeding had already stopped for the most part. You dipped the paper towel into the warm water and carefully cleaned the dry blood, avoiding the actual cuts and making sure there were no wood chips. Then you took another, dry paper towel and doused it in peroxide. "This might sting a little," you warned. Iwazumi nodded silently, but took in a sharp breath and tightened his jaw as the peroxide entered the would and started to bubble. After drying it off, you bandaged up his hand and let it go. 

"Thank you, F/N," Iwaizumi said as you cleaned up everything you used.

"You're welcome, Haji," You said, smiling as you sat back down next to him again. Iwaizumi put an arm around your shoulders, and you gratefully leaned into him.

"Not just for taking care of me," He said, nodding towards his injured hand. "I mean, for not being upset with me."

"Upset? You're crazy," You scoffed, then sighed. "I know you wish you could go back and do better. I wish I could do that for you too. But you just gotta keep pushing on, right?"

Iwaizumi nodded, a small smile gracing his lips. "You're right," He said. he flexed his injured hand a couple of times, possibly testing how tightly you did the bandages.

"Does it still hurt?" You asked, biting your lip.

"No." Then a lightbulb went up in his head. "Actually, maybe a little bit. "F/N-san, can you kiss it better?"

You rolled your eyes, but gently took Iwaizumi's injured hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. "Better?" 

"Much." He smirked. "How about... right here?" He pointed to his cheek. You blushed and gave him a curious look, but obliged and kissed his cheek where he pointed. "And... right here?" He put a finger on his lower lip.

"How did I know?" You said, rolling your eyes.

"Come on, F/N. I want to feel better!" Iwaizumi pouted, but kept his finger on his lower lip. You huffed, but gave him what he wanted and pressed your lips to his. Instead of letting you pull away, however, he put his hand on the back of your head and tilted his own to deepen the kiss. You scooched as close as you could to him and wrapped your arms around his neck, slowly beginning to move your lips to meld against his.

Iwaizumi made a desperate noise and pulled you to sit on his lap, and you straddled him, both of your hands tangling in his hair and tugging ever so slightly. His hands left your face and reached around to grab your ass, pulling you as close as you could possibly be. Iwaizumi gently bit down on your lower lip, drawing out your sigh. He used that opportunity to slide his tongue into your mouth and tangle it with yours.

You tugged on Iwaizumi's hair desperately as his hands started to creep up your thighs below your skirt. You leaned into his touch when he grabbed your ass again, the only barrier being your underwear. He broke the kiss to let his lips trail across your jaw and down your neck, leaving little wet kisses in his wake. He stopped at the sweet, soft spot where your shoulder met your neck and left his mark on you where you were able to hide it.

"Hajime," you sighed as he moved lower to leave another love bite on your collarbone. "I-"

And then his phone rang. 

Iwaizumi sighed angrily and took his phone out of his jacket pocket and looked at the screen. "Trashykawa," He growled, declining the call and typing out a message saying he was occupied. He threw the phone aside and looked back up at you, putting his hands on your hips.

"Feeling better, Iwa-chan?" You teased, tilting his head up by tugging on his hair and kissing his lips firmly.

"Not quite," he replied, chuckling darkly and pushing his hands up your skirt again. "I will be soon, though." You laughed as Iwaizumi stood, swept you off your feet bridal style, and all but ran to your bedroom. 


	11. Reminiscent: Kageyama Tobio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: You broke up because his dreams were too big for you to keep up with, and turns out your own dreams were what brought you back together. 
> 
> Rating: tooth-rotting, cliche fluff (i'm not lying. seeing where this was going, i made it a mission to put in every single cliche i could think of LMAO)
> 
> So this one is really long. I didn't expect it to be *nearly* as long as this final product, buuuuuuuuuut eventually I just started to have fun LOL. Sorry if the ending sounds rushed. it... kinda was lol

"You don't have to worry about me, Tobio," You tried to assure him. The stinging in your eyes betrayed the confident look you tried to maintain. Kageyama bit his lip and looked away.

"F/N, please don't say what I think you're going to say," He said. His tone was firm, but you couldn't help but hear the pleading edge that he was trying so desperately to hide.

"Tobio," You said, taking in a shaky breath. "I can't. You're leaving Japan for who knows how long? What if.. what if you meet someone there?"

"Stop that. Stop it."

"I'll still be in school and-" 

Kageyama cuts you off by embracing you tightly. He cuts off a sob as his grip around you grows impossibly tighter. "Please. Stop." 

You steeled yourself and gently pried yourself away from him. "Kageyama." Your use of his family name was like an arrow straight through his heart. He looked down at you like you've just shattered his hopes and dreams with a single word.

"I hope... you have a nice life," You said, quickly turning and walking away, finally letting the tears you've been holding back flow freely.

A few weeks later, the day of Kageyama's scheduled flight finally arrived. Your friends asked if you wanted to join them in waving him off, but you politely declined saying you had some family business to take care of. You spent the afternoon staring out your window, wishing things could have turned out different. But the last thing you would want to do is hold him back from accomplishing his dreams. 

Kageyama scanned the faces of the people who came to see him off. When he realized you weren't among them, the fake smile he had plastered on his face faltered ever so slightly, but he waved appreciatively until he disappeared behind security. He took a seat near the wall at his gate and leaned his head back to rest the top of his head against the wall. He thought of you once more and gritted his teeth. He looked down at his phone so he could start playing music, but he could only imagine you being the one who was singing and dancing to his favorite songs when you two were together. Instead, he switched to the playlist that Hinata had made for him and closed his eyes, trying to think of anything to remove you from his mental image.

~*~

Almost ten years since you last saw Kageyama, and you were finally working your own dream job that you had been working for this whole time. The first year without Kageyama, however, was the most brutal. All it took was someone to mention his name for you to feel something in your chest that hindered your breathing and need to try to stop the tears from flowing. Your friends and family had completely given up on getting you to date again. At first you'd say you weren't ready, then you'd say you were working too much, then finally and most recently, you simply told everyone you didn't want to. Eventually, memories with Kageyama and his best friend Hinata became nothing but nice things to think of when you thought back to your high school days. Maybe that's why you never started dating again. 

Eventually, you decided to leave Miyagi and go closer to Tokyo where there were more opportunities for you to put your skills to use. You were comfortable in Miyagi, that's for sure, but you dreamed bigger. You loved the coziness of your neighborhood, but you also secretly wanted more. Stepping off of the train into the big city, you left the station and hailed a taxi. 

When you finally arrived to the apartment that you had bought, you realized that your luggage had already arrived and was sitting in the living room. "Well... not like I have anything better to do," You said, sighing. You played some music from your phone, plugged in your earbuds, and slightly jammed out to the songs as you slowly went through the few boxes you had. Thankfully, the apartment was furnished. 

Your interview for a new job wasn't until the next week, so you had a lot of time to spare. You decided to take a stroll, but before you left, you made sure that your phone was charged in case you were lost. Taking out your earbuds and locking your apartment door, you turn and walk down the street. Near your building, you see a coffee shop, a convenience store, and a kids' playground. 

You heard a pair of screams coming up to you from behind, and you barely had time to turn around before a body collided with you and you were completely swept off your feet. Literally. You landed on your butt ungracefully and groaned. "Oww..." you moaned, looking up to see a red head running away, apologizing over his shoulder.

"HINATA, _BOKE!_ " 

A voice from behind you was yelling, probably at the man who had run into you. The yelling came from a man who was running up to you, a concerned look on his face. "You alright?" He asked, offering you a hand.

You blushed as you looked up at him. You thought you looked like a total klutz as you took his hand. The man hoisted you onto your feet quite effortlessly. "Yeah, I'm alright," you finally replied, readjusting your clothes. You finally got a good look at the man who helped you up, and your eyes met with his deep blue ones. 

One by one, your nerves made the connections, and suddenly you gasped in horror and stumbled backwards. "Y-you!" It only took a second before he also looked at you with widened eyes.

"I-" He stammered, unable to bring himself to say your name.

"You're... here!" You stammered, unable to form a coherent sentence. The redhead came running over again, calling the man.

"Oi! Kageyama! We're supposed to be training!" The redhead said. 

"I know, dumbass. I'll catch up to you!" The man groaned. "You ran someone over!"

"I did?!" The redhead said, seemingly oblivious to completely knocking you over. He bowed to you apologetically. "I'm sorry, miss! I thought I just bumped into you!"

"H-Hinata?!" You gasped. Hinata stood up straight, tilting his head inquisitively. 

"Oh! You must've seen our games! It's always nice to meet someone like you!" He took your hand enthusiastically, shaking it. "I'm-"

"Hinata Shoyou," You finished, letting your hand be violently shaken with a chuckle. "And.. Kageyama Tobio."

Kageyama's jaw tightened and cast his gaze downward. "Yeah."

"Neither of you have changed much since high school," You said quietly. It wasn't a complete lie. Hinata's hair was still a mess of orange hair and his eyes were as bright and full of excitement as they were a whole ten years ago. He had, however, grown significantly taller and built up some serious muscle. Kageyama's hair was still in his original fringe, and his eyes still made him look intimidating or judgmental. He too had grown taller and built up a lot more muscle. But besides their physical appearance, their personalities, bickering included, seemed to be exactly the same as they were in high school.

Hinata's head tilted inquisitively. "Eh? You went to Karasuno?"

"Of course she did, dumbass," Kageyama said, unnecessarily harshly. "L/N-san. You haven't changed much at all either."

"WOAH! L/N-SAN?!" Hinata was practically jumping up and down. "Kageyama!! You liar! She definitely changed! She..." He went off to list the many different things that could be different about you, most of which you agreed with. Kageyama kicked at the concrete not wanting to look directly at you. "Wait, are you guys going to date again?"

Kageyama all but smacked the living daylights out of Hinata. "Stop talking!" He hissed. All you could do was chuckle nervously.

"Owwww, Bakageyama," Hinata whined. "I know! Why don't you come hang out with us for now?"

Too polite to decline, and knowing you had nothing to do anyway, you accepted his offer and walked along with Hinata and Kageyama to the convenience store you passed by earlier. Hinata insisted he pay for your ice cream, quite literally shoving you away from the counter and shoving his card into the poor cashier's face. Kageyama followed along as Hinata was dragging you around, showing you a bunch of things in the area. Eventually, the three of you arrived back at your new apartment building.

"Wait! Let me give you my number, L/N-san! It changed since I got back from Brazil," Hinata said, beckoning for your phone. You smiled and handed it over; no reason not to, right? Hinata punched in his number and you texted it to make sure he did it right. Sure enough, Hinata's phone beeped and your message appeared on the screen. "Great! We have to go, but we'll see you later, L/N-san!"

"Bye," You waved as Hinata and Kageyama jogged away. You entered the building and went to your apartment building, opening the door and slinking into the couch. "Yeah, this _would_ happen to me," You groaned to no one in particular and throwing your head back.

Later that night, Kageyama and Hinata were sitting in their shared flat and eating dinner they had bought from the local restaurant. Hanging out with you all afternoon had interrupted their plans to try a new dine-in restaurant in the city, but, as Hinata kept saying, he wouldn't have it any other way.

"So. When are you gonna start dating again?"

Hinata's sudden and blunt question made Kageyama choke on his rice. Hinata offered him a bottle of water that he gladly accepted. "The hell are you talking about?"

"Isn't she the reason you didn't want to date anyone? Why don't you date her now?" Hinata was pressing the matter with a casual look on his face, which irked Kageyama. Mostly because he knew he was right. Kageyama always secretly hoped to go back to Miyagi to see you again these days, but seems like you beat him to the punch. "Kageyamaaaaa."

"I heard you!" Kageyama snapped. "She probably.. doesn't like me anymore," He mumbled, picking at the leftover rice on his plate. 

"You holding back again?"

The same thing he said when they wanted to try their quick attack for the first time. The statement made Kageyama want to strangle Hinata, both because of the grudge and because, deep down, he knew he was right. "Hinata," Kageyama warned. Hinata either didn't hear or didn't care about the angry tone in Kageyama's voice as he tapped away at his phone. Kageyama's phone buzzed on the table next to him.

"That's her number," Hinata said. "Text her, Kageyama."

"That's not up to you," Kageyama snapped.

"Just a friendly suggestion," Hinata stood up with a singsong tone in his voice, taking his plate and loading it into the dishwasher. "I expect to see her here tomorrow!"

"What are you-?" Before Kageyama could finish the question, Hinata disappeared into the bathroom, completely deaf to any complaints or protests that Kageyama would yell at him. "Boke," He growled, but dejectedly picked his phone up and clicked on your contact.

~*~

"Wow. For some reason I didn't expect you to live in a place so... neat," You commented, stepping into Hinata and Kageyama's flat.

"We... grew up, L/N-san," Kageyama said sheepishly, closing the door behind you. Hinata came out of his room and saw you.

"L/N-san! Long time no see!" He came up to you and gave you a big bear hug.

"I saw you yesterday, Hinata-kun," You joked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I know. Well, I'll leave you to catch up!" Hinata bounded towards the door and looked over his shoulder once. Behind you and out of your view, Kageyama gave Hinata a look that displayed a mixture of many emotions such as anger, panic, and betrayal. Before you could say anything, the door slammed, and you and Kageyama were alone. 

"So, you said you wanted to talk about something?" You said, trying to rip the bandage off. Kageyama's message to you was very blunt. He said he wanted to see you and that he had something important to discuss. After you agreed, he sent you his address, and that was the end of the conversation. 

"O-oh," Kageyama said. He'd rehearsed what he would've said to you, like offering you a seat in the living room, then offer you a drink, then make some light conversation before asking you about your love life. But now, here we was at step three and he didn't even plan out what he was going to say when he got there. "Yeah, I, um." He put a hand on the back of his head and bit down on his bottom lip, looking at the floor. "I wanted to know... if you're.. going to be busy... later tonight."

You couldn't believe your ears. Is this real? Is Kageyama Tobio really asking if you were busy that night?! "K-Kageyama," You said, astounded. A small smile graced your lips. "Actually, no I'm not." Damn it. You were much better at this than he was. 

"Or.. How about right now?" He asked.

"I'm completely free until the weekend, Kageyama-kun," You said, your smile widening.

"You.. have plans this weekend?" 

"Oh, it's nothing like that." You shook your head. "I have a job interview."

"Oh. That's cool." The two of you stood painfully awkwardly, still next to the door. "Oh yeah. Please sit. I'll get some drinks." _FINALLY,_ you screamed internally. Out loud, you said a polite 'thank you' and sat down on the plush couch in front of the TV. You observed the room for the first time and saw the video game consoles plugged into the TV, the wide open windows by the dining area, and the beautiful chandelier hanging over the dead center of the living room. 

"Are you okay with water for now?" Kageyama snapped you out of your thoughts when he came up to you with a two glasses of water and some meat and cheese on a nice tray.

"Yes, thank you," You said, smiling. Kageyama finally let himself smile for the first time since you arrived. To try and settle the awkward silence, he turned on the TV which was already on the sports channel. "Does Hinata watch himself sometimes?" You joked.

"Yeah," Kageyama chuckled. The two of you were finally able to engage in conversation like normal people a whopping 30 minutes after you had arrived. At around 5 o'clock, Kageyama was constantly checking the time.

"Is it five-thirty?" He said at 5:25. 

"Almost," You said, peeking at the time on your phone. 

"Do you, um, have any nicer clothes with you?" You blushed, looking down at the jeans and sweater you were wearing.

"Um," You stammered, clearly embarassed.

"I-I didn't mean that you don't look nice!" Kageyama stammered, trying to save this attempt. "It's just.. I made us a reservation at a nice restaurant and..."

"You.. what?!" You panicked. You were not nearly ready enough for a fancy dinner.

"Don't worry," He said, standing. He took your hand unconsciously and led you to a room down the hall. "Hinata and I picked up a bunch of stuff for you yesterday after we ate dinner, because we wanted it to be a surprise..." Kageyama opened the door to the guest room and led you inside to the closet where some dresses, jumpsuits, blouses, and skirts were hanging or neatly folded.

"You... I.." You were speechless. No one had ever done something like this for you. Not like they were at fault; you were the one who had refused in case this exact scenario were to happen. Lo and behold.. here you were.

"D-Don't worry about it," Kageyama said, looking at the floor. "Think of it as a welcome gift to Tokyo." He realized he was still holding your hand and immediately let go, just in case you didn't want to anymore. "W-we should leave at 6.." He said, darting out of the room and shutting the door. You watched him leave and held the hand that he was holding to your chest. Maybe you and Kageyama were salvageable after all.

Five minutes before you were scheduled to leave, you were dressed and had fixed your hair the best you could. You picked out the simplest of the fancy clothes to match the lack of makeup you had on your face. It was almost scary how well the outfit fitted your body. Perhaps Hinata's observation skills were much better than you thought.

Stepping out of the guest room, you saw Kageyama waiting in the living room, casually scrolling through his phone and dressed in business casual attire. You don't think you've ever seen him in such an outfit, and it made you giggle. Hearing your laughter, Kageyama looked up at you from where he was sitting. "Woah," He said to himself, but loud enough for you to hear. Kageyama's lips formed the first syllable of your first name, but he cleared his throat to correct himself. "L/N-san, you look gorgeous."

You blushed under his straightforward compliment. Even back in high school, compliments never came naturally and he was always a stuttering mess when dealing with anything feeling-wise. "Oh, thank you, Kageyama-kun," You replied. "You look amazing too."

"Oh, um, thanks," Kageyama walked up to you and offered you his arm. You looped your arms with his and he led you out of the door and downstairs where you hailed a taxi. All the way to the restaurant, you managed to keep a good conversation going with each other instead of living with the awkward silence. When you got to your destination, you need to take an elevator to the roof where the restaurant was located. Your surroundings were so extravagantly designed, you felt intimidated just by the natural luster of the place. When you and Kageyama got to the desk, Kageyama said his name, and the two of you were led to a table on the covered balcony overlooking the city. 

"K-Kageyama," You breathed, looking out at the sunset. "This is too much."

"Eh," Kageyama shrugged it off. "It.. was mostly Hinata's idea," he admitted. "But I liked the idea."

"Are you kidding?" A huge, bright smile graced your face that made Kageyama's heart leap. "I love it!"

"I'm glad," Kageyama smiled. You sat through dinner talking about high school, mostly because you couldn't think of anything else to talk about that you had in common. After all.. it'd been a whole ten years since you've seen each other. Kageyama talked about his trips abroad while you talked about your struggles in school. The two of you had such a pleasant conversation, that you ordered an extra large desert just so you could keep sitting and talking with the breathtaking view.

Alas, the time had come where it was time for you to go. You had to fight with Kageyama to take halves on the bill, or at least contribute, but Kageyama gave you one of his signature looks that told you he was adamant about his decision to cover the costs this time. You told yourself you were going to pay him back somehow in the future. You left the restaurant and, instead of hailing another taxi, walked to the boardwalk near the ocean. You had managed to lure out Kageyama's laughter that was just as strange to hear now as it was ten years ago. 

Eventually, you and Kageyama ended up in the sand, your shoes in your hands and strolling along. "I can't believe you did all this for me," You said.

"It wasn't much," Kageyama said, kicking at the sand.

"Nonsense," You chided, pouting up at him. "Tell me: what can I do for you?" Kageyama thought hard about his response. He didn't exactly know how to answer, until something hit him. He blushed a really dark red that you could see even in the dim moonlight. 

"I," Kageyama didn't want to say it out loud. It sounded really childish in his head, and he could only imagine how pathetic it would sound out loud. 

"Come on," You urged. "Please?"

"I... want you to call me by my first name."

You froze. You thought back to the time you broke up with Kageyama all those years ago. "Oh.." You said out loud. The image of his face when you called him by his family name was in your head again, and it hurt just as bad as it did in the moment. You looked down at the sand, but a small smile graced your lips. If you were going to be bold, you might as well get it over with. Tentatively, almost nervously, you reached for Kageyama's hand and gently took it in your own. You felt his hand tense up really really badly, and you fought the urge to laugh. You looked up at Kageyama's downcast gaze, laid your free hand on his cheek, and gently coaxed him to look back at you. Your eyes met his blue ones, and you could almost see the terror in his eyes.

"Thank you for tonight," You smiled. Tears pricked at your eyes, but you didn't know why. "Tobio." 

Kageyama looked away, and your hand fell from his cheek. "Tobio-" You were cut off as Kageyama tore his hand free from yours, cupped your face with both hands, and silenced your words with a kiss. After recovering from your moment of shock, you put your hands on his hips and stood on your toes to get a better angle. Kageyama gently pried his lips from yours, but stayed close and looked into your eyes. You saw two shiny streams, one from each eye, where his tears flowed. You took it upon you to gently wipe them away, leaving your hands on his cheeks.

"So... you still... like me?" Kageyama said sheepishly. You laughed out loud as Kageyama internally smacked himself. He thought he just ruined the moment. 

"If I'm being completely honest with myself... I don't think I ever stopped." 

(A/N: If any of you have ever watched Given, imagine the whole 'IT'S MUTUAL' thing here lol) Kageyama's heart leapt. "Neither have I."

Your own heart jumped at his words. You smiled devilishly. "I love you, Tobio." Kageyama's head shot up in surprise, but he shook it and smiled.

"I... love you too, F/N." The use of your own first name confirmed that the two of you were right back to where you were ten years ago before he told you he was leaving Japan. You stood there embracing each other for who knows how long, looking at the moon's reflection on the ocean before heading back to Kageyama's flat. You two fell asleep on the couch with a movie playing on the TV and you dressed in Kageyama's old clothes. 

Hinata came home and almost announced his presence with a yell, but nearly choked himself from trying to cut himself off when he saw your situation in the living room. Instead, he smirked and internally hi-fived himself and tip toed to his own room for the night. 

Once the new volleyball season rolled around a few months later, Kageyama was at the center of attention for both his skills on the court and the news of his engagement during the break period. You had moved in with Kageyama and Hinata, but it took a lot of convincing for Hinata to stay. You joked that you would need someone to help with the kids, but that only brought on a slew of jokes that you wished you'd never heard come out of Hinata's mouth of all people. 

Kageyama ignored the press at all costs, as he normally did, but every time someone said your name around him, he couldn't help but smile just a little bit and surrender to the press by giving the shortest answer he possibly could. You yourself became known in your field of study for being the best in the city. You and Kageyama began to build your future, Hinata supporting your every choice. Every single day, you woke up ready to face the day thanking whoever was in charge of fate for bringing you back to the love of your life. 


	13. School Days: Fire Emblem: Three Houses x Haikyuu! Crossover (Platonic Random Characters)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme: You and your friends from the Red Phoenix house treasure your days in the Officers Academy before you all head home to fulfill your duties to your houses. The Red Phoenix house is reserved for transfer students from outside of Fodlan, so naturally, you were placed there with a bunch of other transfers from other regions. You all bear crests long lost to history since you are descendants of the Holy Pilgrims that Sothis sent to explore regions beyond Fodlan. You were the only girl in the class, but that just made your days at the Academy all the more fun.
> 
> Rating: General. MAJOR FIRE EMBLEM: THREE HOUSES SPOILERS!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Basically, I made up another house lol. The Holy Pilgrims are also made up. I used the captain and another member from each of the star teams in Haikyuu: Karasuno, Seijoh, Nekoma, Fukurodani, and Shiratorizawa (5 of the foreign countries, a total of 10 people, 11 counting Takeda) and I'll put in a little description for each at the beginning of the actual chapter since the notes and summary section don't give me enough space LOL. Their crests and personal abilities are all made up. They all have crests since the only ones who can afford to be transfer students are the nobles. I picked their classes based on their character stats set by Furudate (you can find them here: https://haikyuu.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:RozzaPanda/Character_Statistics) You are the same age as all the others in Three Houses pre-tiimeskip. This one shot takes place during the month of the Battle of Eagle and Lion.
> 
> WARNING: THIS ONE SHOT IS GOING TO BE EXTREMELY LONG. INCLUDES A LIL ADVENTURE ON A DAY OFF AND THE BATTLE OF EAGLE AND LION. THIS IS GOING TO BE A LOT OF READING

~Professor Takeda~  
*Hailing from Albinea, this young professor came at the suggestion of a colleague to pursue his love for teaching at the Church of Seiros's Officers Academy. He has a bright personality and takes great pride in his love for his students  
*Master Class: Dark Knight  
*Crestless  
*Non-playable

~Sawamura Daichi~  
*The chosen leader of the Red Phoenix house for this school year and the next patriarch of Albinea, Sawamura hails from the same continent as his professor. He takes his classes and training very seriously, and he hopes to improve Albinea's overall state of being by learning what Fodlan has to offer.  
*Ability: Ring Leader- Deals 5 extra damage when assigned a battalion  
*Advanced Class: Wyvern Rider  
*Major Crest of Sawamura: High chance of increasing might when using a combat art

~Azumane Asahi~  
*Azumane came with Sawamura at the suggestion of his parents. He hopes to learn as much as he can so he can apply what he learned to improve his house's land that is struggling in military power due to a lack of new techniques.   
*Ability: Ace- Grants +15 hit, +15 strength, and +15 speed when 2 or more allies have been defeated.  
*Advanced Class: Warrior  
*Major Crest of Azumane: High chance to perform followup attack and negate enemy counterattack.

~Oikawa Toru~  
*Oikawa wanted to get away from home before he became the leader of the Sreng region. His parents thought he'd benefit from a year abroad anyway, so they agreed to let him go. Deep down, he really does want to go home, but he prefers to have some fun before all the boring stuff sets in.  
*Ability: Charmer- Gains +5 to all stats when the female protagonist (the only female in this year's Red Phoenix class) is adjacent  
*Advanced Class: Paladin  
*Minor Crest of Oikawa: Low chance to perform followup attack before enemy can counter

~Iwaizumi Hajime~  
*Iwaizumi came at the request of Oikawa's parents. Since the two had grown up together, they asked him to watch over Oikawa and make sure he wasn't getting into too much trouble. Iwaizumi came along in hopes of making it a win-win scenario and learning a thing or two to bring home.  
*Ability: Protector- Grants +5 strength, +5 speed, and +5 hit for one turn if adjacent ally is attacked during an enemy phase  
*Advanced Class: Grappler  
*Minor Crest of Iwaizumi: High chance to increase might when using gauntlets or unarmed

~Kuroo Tetsurou~  
*Came to Fodlan's Officers Academy from Almyra out of pure curiosity and to show off his land's abilities. His family served the Almyran royal family, and he was paid a generous amount to hide prince Khalid's identity when he announced his desire to come to the Officers Academy. Shameless about his heritage, Kuroo joined the house for transfers instead of following "Claude's" example.  
*Ability: Sharp Eyes- Can see through thick fog. Grants +5 hit in clear weather.  
*Advanced Class: Sniper  
*Major Crest of Kuroo: High chance of +5 hit and +5 strength when enemy is more than one space away

~Kozume Kenma~  
*(A/N: What's a video game crossover without a gamer?)  
*Came to Fodlan at Kuroo's request. He too was paid a generous sum for keeping Khalid's identity a secret, but he didn't really plan on talking to many people in the first place. He agreed to come with Kuroo's promise at learning new spells.  
*Ability: Unbothered- Immune to enemy stat increases. If not adjacent to an ally, grants +5 defense.  
*Advanced Class: Dark Bishop  
*Major Crest of Kozume: High chance to grant +5 might, +5 hit, and +5 speed when using reason skills

~Bokuto Koutarou~  
*Hailing from Morfis, Bokuto came at the suggestion of the royal family's advisor. Promised with adventure and many battles to be fought, the crown prince of Morfis immediately set sail for Fodlan and enrolled in the officers academy where he grew exceptionally close to the Almyran, Kuroo.  
*Ability: Owl Eyes- Unit cannot be attacked from the direction they last moved from. Grants +5 speed when ordered to wait.  
*Advanced Class: Wyvern Rider  
*Major Crest of Bokuto: High chance to grant +10 might when on a flying mount.

~Akaashi Keiji~  
*Came to Fodlan to watch over Bokuto, more like a babysitter than a guardian. Akaashi's family was particularly close to Bokuto's and they governed over a large area of land. Akaashi prefers to keep to himself but always keeps a close eye on Bokuto; consequently, he became close to the two Almyrans in the class.  
*Ability: Adapter- Copies any stat increases to adjacent enemy  
*Advanced Class: Bishop  
*Minor Crest of Akaashi: High chance to increase might when healing

~Ushijima Wakatoshi~  
*The crown prince of Dagda came to Fodlan seeking more information about the decimation of his continent at the hands of the Adrestian Empire. Consequently, he has a personal grudge against everyone in the Black Eagle House, nobles and commoners alike, though he is particularly fond of Petra. Their countries had worked together to rebuild their lands for almost four hundred years, though Brigid remains a vassal to the Empire. Ushijima plans to take revenge, but a rumor among the knights in the monastery has him confident the Empire will soon see its ruin.   
*Ability: Superiority- Gains +5 to all stats if no units are adjacent  
*Advanced Class: Warrior  
*Major Crest of Ushijima: High chance of +5 to all stats during combat if HP<50%. Inactive when HP is>50%. 

~Tendou Satori~  
*Tendou's family governs a relatively small section of Dagda that is adjacent to the continent's capital. Because of this, he formed a bond with the country's crown prince. Because it is so small, Tendou's family plans to annex their land to the capital and directly serve the royal family. Upon hearing their crown prince was travelling to Fodlan for a year, he came right along looking for some fun.  
*Ability: Guess Monster- Attacks first regardless of enemy abilities or skills. Takes 5 less damage from enemy attacks.  
*Advanced Class: Assassin  
*Minor Crest of Tendou: Low chance to take no damage during combat.

~You~  
*Your royal family rules over a continent all the way on the other side of the globe of Fodlan. The legend goes that your ancestor was a child of the goddess: Sothis, but ran to the other side of the world when presented with a huge responsibility. Their name was lost to history, and the deity was referred to as The Forgotten One. It took almost a month of sailing to reach the Officers Academy, but luckily you spent your time wisely learning the Fodlan tongue. You were sent to be not just a student, but as an ambassador of your people, hoping to establish good relations with the people who lived there.  
*Ability: Fast Learner- Unit's earns an extra 50% experience from combat  
*Advanced Class: Paladin  
*Major Crest of the Forgotten: High chance to grant +10 speed during combat

A/N: WHEW, that was exhausting LMAO. Anyways, now that the VERY long background is over, enjoy the actual story :)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sitting in Professor Takeda's class, you were seated next to the timid Albinean, Asahi. Since you were both slightly shy, and the other introvert was sitting next to his best friend, Takeda thought it would be nice to seat you two together. Eventually, you made small talk and became good friends. When it was your turn for individual lessons, Takeda instructed you on basic reason skills. You wanted to learn magic, but you also loved being on horseback. Takeda thought the Dark Knight master class, like he was, would be perfect for you since you also had an affinity for elemental magic. 

When it was Daichi's turn to be instructed, you took a good look around the room. Those who had finished their busy work were chatting away, thankfully not about politics. Wakatoshi and Satori were sitting together, discussing battle strategies for the big mock battle coming up at the end of the month. The Almyran Tetsurou and the Morfian Koutarou were being exceptionally loud, their friends chatting quietly at the table behind them. Kenma and Keiji were exchanging magic tips and tricks. Since Keiji specialized in white magic and Kenma specialized in elemental magic, they liked to exchange tips to better the other. Toru sidled up to you, which you weren't expecting as you talked to Asahi about physical attacking skills.

"Hey, F/N! So, I hear you've got an interesting crest," He said, startling you. 

"Oh? Yeah, it's... unique," You shrugged. 

"Who was your ancestor, I wonder?" He continued, leaning on your table and nearly spilling your ink well. "I mean, mine was really close to the Elite Blaiddyd, so I guess you could say I've got some royalty in my blood-" 

The noble from the Sreng region, Hajime, all but dragged Toru away by his ear, scolding him about talking to you and repeatedly telling him you weren't interested. "Why are crests so important anyway?" You mumbled. The Church of Seiros didn't look too kindly upon you, and you assumed it had something to do with your ancestor running away from their holy duties as a child of Sothis. 

"Don't worry about it too much," Asahi told you with a kind smile. "If... it means anything, I don't think your crest is that weird." You laughed at his attempt to cheer you up. Ridiculous as it sounded, you were grateful.

"Thank you, Asahi," You said, returning his smile. Professor Takeda announced that personal instruction was over, and it was time for the general lectures. You dipped your quill into your ink well and prepared to take notes, mostly interested in Fodlan's history.

~*~

"Ugh, what a long day," Kenma yawned as everyone made their way to the dining hall for dinner. 

"Lighten up, Kenma," Tetsurou chided with a chuckle. "We have a day off tomorrow."

"But the Battle of Eagle and Lion is the day after that," Koutarou pointed out. 

"Man, why does our house have to participate?" Toru whined. "None of us are from Fodlan anyway."

"It's good training," Hajime pointed out. "Battle experience applies whether we're from Fodlan or not." 

"Yeah, lighten up, Toru," Daichi laughed, putting a hand on his shoulder. Toru made a really dramatic, upset face. Ever since Daichi beat him in a sparring match, he's held a light grudge against him. No one knew whether he was being serious about being upset with Daichi, though. 

"I, for one, am excited for this," Satori said when you all reached your table and sat down. Wakatoshi was playing around with the glow of his crest, weaving it around his fingers. Everyone could tell he was pumped too, since his crest was inactive without the presence of adrenaline. 

"I'm looking forward to crushing the Black Eagle house," he said. The weight to his words silenced the Red Phoenix house. Everyone knew the history of Dagda and the Adrestian Empire, but for Wakatoshi to implicitly call it out with such a tone in his voice was almost an act of treason within the Church of Seiros.

"So how about those mashed potatoes?" Daichi said, clearing his throat and desperate to lighten the mood. 

"We're having potatoes tonight?" Koutarou asked. The conversation was light and lively once again, and you were grateful for the change of atmosphere. You could kind of empathize with Wakatoshi in the same way that you felt oppressed, even though slightly, by the Church of Seiros. The archbishop in particular had some sort of disinterest towards you and Wakatoshi. 

Your house, being composed of many different cultures, had some sort of unspoken understanding to avoid talking about politics at all. Instead, you compared food interests, crests, and preferred battle tactics. You looked around at the other students sitting around you. Even though you were free to sit wherever you wanted, all the houses preferred to sit with each other. The Golden Deer in particular seemed to be extra rowdy, and you began to feel sorry for Professor Byleth, another young professor that was hired this year. She was a beautiful young woman, but her face seemed devoid of emotion. Professors Hanneman and Manuela seemed to be quite the duo, but you weren't at the Academy long enough at that point to get to know them.

"Hey, F/N! What's your country like?" Tetsurou's question snapped you out of your thoughts, and you tried to think of a simple answer as all eyes went to you.

"Oh, it's..." You continued to describe the climate of your home country and slightly went into your culture. Admittedly, you were feeling a little homesick, but you hoped your smile covered up your feelings.

"That sounds delightful," Tetsurou said, pulling his uniform slightly tighter around him. Coming from Almyra, he wasn't so used to the chilling Wyvern Moon air. Toru and Hajime, on the other hand, were completely unbothered. After the monastery cleared away your dishes, your house idled just a little bit longer in the dining hall to keep chatting. Your conversations faded to silence as you all noticed the three houses' leaders coming up to your table.

"Ah, forgive our intrusion," The blonde leader said. "Do not let our presence bother you. We simply wished to introduce ourselves. I don't believe we had the opportunity to do so yet." He bowed respectfully. "I am Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, crown prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus."

The girl with white hair bowed next. "I am Edelgard von Hresvelg: princess and heir apparent of the Adrestian Empire." The movement was slight, but it caught your eye: Wakatoshi's gaze narrowed and his nostrils flared. You prayed, for Wakatoshi's sake, that the princess didn't catch his moment of aggression. Satori put a hand on Wakatoshi's shoulder in a subtle attempt to calm him down.

The tan young man was the last one to bow. "My name is Claude von Riegan: legitimate heir of the sovereign duke of the Leicester Alliance."

"A pleasure to meet you for the first time, Claude," Tetsurou said, standing and bowing melodramatically. Claude let out a laugh, but his eyes did not match the sound. Kenma yanked Tetsurou back onto his seat and glared daggers into his best friend's head. 

"The pleasure is all mine, my friend." Dimitri and Edelgard both looked at Claude in confusion, while the Red Phoenix's all glared at Tetsurou's antics, but everyone shrugged it off.

"Forgive me if this sounds insensitive, but all of your Fodlan tongues are shockingly fluent," Dimitri pointed out. 

"Well, the goddess is central to our counties as well," Toru said. "And because the goddess is located in Fodlan, we are all taught how to speak the tongue."

"All, except for F/N," Kenma pointed out. At that point, every single pair of eyes were back on you.

"Oh? And why is that?" Edelgard asked you. You pressed your lips in a straight line.

"W-well..." You stuttered. You were always conscious of the fact that you were, essentially, a descendant of a disgrace to the Church of Seiros. Knowing the church's history from class, you knew the Adrestian Empire was connected to the Church. Edelgard is the last person you wanted to know why you were so disconnected from Fodlan, right behind the archbishop, her advisor, and the knights. 

"She doesn't have to answer that," Asahi said quickly upon seeing your stressed face. Realizing what he said, he jumped to his feet and bowed apologetically. "F-forgive my bluntness, your highness." 

"No, no," Edelgard said. A hint of a mischievous smile pulling at her lips to everyone's surprise. "Forgive me for overstepping my boundaries."

"A-anyways," Dimitri said, trying to lighten the mood again. "I know you all have only been here a few moons, but would you like us to give you a tour of the monastery sometime?"

"We humbly thank you for your offer, Your Highness," Daichi started, standing up to bow respectfully. "But we have already seen most of what this monastery has to offer."

"No need to be so formal," Dimitri said with a kind smile. "At the monastery, I'm nothing more than a student. But remember that the three of us are more than willing to show you around, should you need assistance." With that, the three other house leaders bowed and took their leave.

"So, does anyone want to go fishing in the pond with me tomorrow? I hear it's a good way to relax," Keiji said.

"Yes!" Koutarou exclaimed. A few others agreed to go, but you, Hajime, Daichi, and the rest agreed to meet up at the training ground to spar. Finally, you stood up from the dining table and left to go back to your dorm. Since nobles stayed on the second floor, you were all neighbors for the time being. Your room was closer to the middle of the hallway, so you bid goodnight to Daichi, Asahi, Koutarou, and Keiji before locking the door for the night.

~*~

The following morning, you stood up and stretched, deciding to go straight to the dining hall for breakfast before heading to the training ground to warm up. You said hello to Keiji, Koutarou, Kenma, and the few others who decided to go fishing and jogged the rest of the way to the dining hall. When you finished eating, you walked slowly to give your body time to digest your food and practiced your magic spells on your way to the training ground. You alternated between casting Fire and Miasma, juggling between the two spells and extinguishing them as you opened up the massive door. 

The only one already there was Daichi, and he was stretching close to the wall to not disturb those who had arrived before him. "Good morning," you said when you reached where he was.

"Ah, a good morning to you as well, F/N," Daichi responded with a smile, reaching for a training axe. "What do you say we get a little sparring in before everyone gets here?" 

You smiled and took a training lance off of the weapon rack. "It would be my pleasure." You walked with Daichi to a free space and took your battle stance as Daichi did the same. You circled each other a bit before you rushed in to make the first strike. He parried your blow, to your surprise, and he stepped his stance forward, slightly knocking you off balance. Quickly, you fought to regain your composure and used your lance to whack Daichi's leg, hoping to floor him. He read your movements, however, and planted his feet, using the nook between the wooden blade and the handle to hook your lance and yank it out of your grasp. You stumbled forward and fell, reaching for your lance, but Daichi kicked it away.

"Yield," He ordered. You sighed and put your hands up in defeat. Daichi chuckled and helped you to your feet. Sparring with Daichi was always tough, but thankfully he didn't hit as hard as Asahi or Wakatoshi did. "You did good, F/N," Daichi commented. "But your stance was kinda weak. What you need to do is.." He calmly demonstrated a good defensive stance when facing a larger foe. You followed his instructions, and after trying it on Daichi a couple of times, you managed to knock him down.

"Woah, F/N! You're a quick learner!" He complimented as you helped him to his feet.

"Thank you," you said, smiling. You turned to realize Wakatoshi, Tetsurou, and Hajime had already arrived and were preparing their training weapons for their own sparring matches. One of the Blue Lions, Felix, was watching Daichi carefully. "Hey, Tetsurou!" You called. He looked up at you with a quirked brow. "You know how to use a lance, right? C'mon, let's spar." 

"Hm... Let's," Tetsurou smirked, picking up a wooden lance from the weapons rack. The five of you sparred all morning until sweat dripped down your foreheads. The chilling Wyvern Moon air seemed to do them no good the more they got into their training. Daichi, Wakatoshi, Tetsurou, and Hajime had gotten so sweaty that they had taken their shirts off sparred until the noon bell rang over the cathedral. Wakatoshi had won the most amount of sparring matches, then Daichi, Haijime, you, and Tetsurou. Chatting away as you walked to the sauna to relax, you tried to demonstrate your new reason skills in order to impress them, but in the end Tetsurou just asked if you could show them to Kenma sometime. 

After you washed up, you met with the rest of the the Red Phoenixes for lunch. "Hey hey hey! I have an idea!" Koutarou exclaimed, stabbing the air with a vegetable-covered fork.

"What's up, Kou?" Keiji asked, sighing and trying to lower Koutarou's arm.

"Who wants to go for a ride in the fields with me?"

"Some of us don't have mounts, Koutarou," Kenma said.

"Isn't Professor Takeda trying to teach you how to ride, Kenma?" Tetsurou asked. "He wants to teach you to be a Dark Knight, doesn't he."

"I suppose that's true," Kenma shrugged.

"But the only people allowed to take out the horses and wyverns are those who are already certified to," You pointed out.

"Aww, that's a shame," Asahi shrugged, turning back to his food. 

"But those who _are_ certified, you'd be willing to ride with me, right?" Koutarou asked, looking around at the table. You, Toru, and Daichi shrugged. 

"Yeah, why not?" Daichi said with a smile.

"Cool! Let's go!" Koutarou all but shoveled all of his food into his mouth and ran to the stables to grab his wyvern. You laughed with Toru and Daichi, finishing your food and following after him. Once at the stables, you and Toru groomed your horses quickly before saddling them. You hoped there was no reason to put armor on them today and skipped out on that step just to save a little bit of time. Despite that, you and Toru strapped a lance and a bow on each of the horses and put on some light armor. Mounting, you and Toru chatted as you guided your horses to the wyvern stables where Daichi and Koutarou were prepping their saddles. 

"All good to go?" Daichi asked, smiling.

"Of course!" You responded happily. "This is good riding practice too," You pointed out. 

"You're right as always, F/N," Toru sighed. 

"You're such a kiss-ass, Toru," Koutarou teased, jumping into his saddle. His wyvern roared happily, as if he and his rider shared the same energy. Daichi mounted a little more calmly, and it seemed that his wyvern appreciated it. The stable hands waved at you as you left, and the front gates were opened wider to accommodate the horses. 

"Be back by the evening!" The gatekeeper called out after the four of you. Daichi gave him a thumbs up before urging his wyvern into the sky. Koutarou followed him, and you and Toru urged your horses into a gallop. Veering off the main road, the four of you rode out into the open fields, lush with greenery. You breathed in the fresh air and urged your horse faster, letting your hair be blown by the wind. 

"You look gorgeous, F/N!" Toru called to you, straightening up his posture and puffing out his chest. You groaned, leaning to the opposite side and steering your horse away from him.

"Hey! You look even smaller from up here, F/N!" Koutarou called down to you, laughing. His wyvern seemed to be enjoying his time out of the stables, doing flips and barrel rolls. 

"Looks like you got matched with the perfect dragon, Koutarou!" Daichi laughed. It was a rich sound that warmed your heart, even as far away as it sounded. They all were dear to your heart, and as much as you wanted to go home, this was too much fun. You galloped through the field, trying little by little to try keep your balance without hanging onto the reins. 

Suddenly, something spooked your horse, and you were thrown off, landing harshly on your side.

"F/N!" Everyone screamed. 

"Guys!" Koutarou warned, spotting what spooked your horse: at the bottom of the hill was a large wolf monster.

"Man, I got the skittish horse," You groaned, standing and holding your ribs. 

"F/N!" Toru dismounted and began casting a healing spell where you were clutching your ribs. Because he was a paladin, his healing abilities were a little amateur, but you felt its relief nonetheless. Thankfully nothing was broken, so after only a few seconds, you were feeling better.

"Thank you," you said gratefully. 

Before Toru could respond, Daichi shouted a warning as the giant wolf came charging at you. "Bring it on, you!" Koutarou said excitedly. He charged his wyvern forward, drawing the axe that he brought. Daichi sighed.

"At least we came prepared," He said, rushing off the back Koutarou up.

"Shall we, darling?" Toru teased, leading your horse back to you. You rolled your eyes but couldn't keep the smile off your face. 

"It would be my pleasure," You joked back, mounting and drawing your lance. Toru let out a melodramatic cry as you and him charged off before Koutarou and Daichi could have all the fun.

Koutarou was whooping and hollering as he swooped up and down, striking at the wolf's defenses. Daichi was swerving around in the air, dodging the huge boulders that were being hurled at him, while you and Toru took advantage of the wolf being distracted and struck it repeatedly, alternating between using the combat arts that Takeda taught you and opting to strike multiple times. Toru, trying to impress you, somehow was fighting better than usual when you were next to him. 

Koutarou stood up in his saddle and flexed, the glow of his crest shining brightly against his dark shirt. "Wooohooooooo! Hey hey hey! That's what I'm talking about!" Koutarou, with his crest shining brightly, swooped down and dealt an extra-strong blow, striking the wolf's head.

"That's it, Koutarou!" Daichi cheered, landing next to you and Toru. "Great job, everyone!" 

"We might need to head back soon," You commented, noting the setting sun. 

"But we're having so much fun!" Koutarou pouted.

"You can stay out if you want; I want to get my dinner before they close the dining hall," Toru said with a huff.

Koutarou cringed. "You're right." Together, you zoomed back to the monastery laughing and whooping. By the time you came back to the monastery, the sun had gone from scarlet to navy blue, but not quite dark yet. You stabled your mounts and ran to the dining hall to make sure you were in time for dinner. Keiji, Kenma, and Tetsurou were still there, simply chatting as the kitchen attendants cleaned up their dishes.

"Are we still in time for dinner?!" Koutarou asked in a panic.

"Yeah, you're all still good," Keiji said, pointing to the counter. You, Koutarou, Daichi, and Toru ran to the counter to get your servings for dinner then sat back down with the others. You chatted with them for a while, demonstrating some of your reason skills for Kenma like Tetsurou asked you to. 

"Oya! We forgot to mention," Koutarou said with a laugh. "We got attacked by a monster earlier."

"Kou, that's horrible," Kenma said, a worried look on his face. 

"Well, we're alive and that's all that matters," You laughed, trying to make light of the situation.

"Well... I guess you're right," Keiji said.

"Oya, we should all get some rest," Testurou said, looking out the window at the dark sky. "We _do_ have a big mock battle tomorrow."

"I still don't know why we have to participate," Toru said, being overly dramatic.

"C'mon, don't be like that," Daichi said, smiling kindly at him. "Think of it as battle practice."

"Daichi, you do realize that more than half of the people at this table alone are going to be kings or a queen, right?" Tetsurou pointed out. He gestured to you with a smirk. "Her Majesty especially shouldn't have to learn to be battle ready."

"Are you still mad I beat you in that sparring match?" You responded smugly. The guys around you all cheered you on as Kuroo looked away with a scoff. "Seriously, though. I agree with Daichi. I think it's good that we have battle practice should we need it."

After your plates were cleared, you all walked back to your rooms together as usual. You went straight to bed in order to be full of energy for the big mock battle.

~*~

**(A/N: I'm just gonna highlight each of the Haikyuu boys versus someone from 3H. Else this is gonna be super long. Takeda and Byleth are NOT participating in this year's Battle of Eagle and Lion!)**

The trumpets blared from the top of the hill, and the four houses charged at each other, screaming out their battle cries. You urged your horse forward into battle, the battalions following suit. Since you were on horseback, you were one of the first in your class to engage in combat. "Oh, you're the only girl in the transfers' class, aren't ya?" Sylvain said to you.

"Yes, I am," You said, readying your lance. Sylvain held onto his too. "Please, don't hold back when fighting with me!"

"Oh, but against such a beauty like you? I don't think I should-" You cut him off by charging and striking out. Your crest glowed bright, and a rush of energy filled your veins, allowing you to swing your weapon a lot faster than you normally would. Since maiming wasn't allowed, you whacked Sylvain twice with the dull end of your lance. "Seems I may have underestimated you, princess," He smirked.

"A fatal mistake, if I may be so bold," You smirked back, charging at him once again.

Daichi swooped in trying to dodge shots from the ballista that were aiming for the flying units. His battalion remained in formation despite the acrobatics, giving Daichi more confidence as he dove down to capture the hill. "Eep! Please don't hurt me!" Bernadetta squealed, launching the ballista at him again. Daichi cast a worried glance at the others. Although maiming wasn't allowed, it seemed like Bernadetta was still terrified of being seriously injured. 

Daichi landed on the hill and dismounted, ordering his wyvern to watch his back. He drew the axe that was strapped to his back and took a battle stance. "I'll be taking this for the Red Phoenixes!" He declared. Bernadetta's knees were shaking so badly, Daichi feared that he may just have taken it just a step too far for a mock battle. "I-I'm sorry, I just-"

"Nonono! It's okay really!" She tried to reassure him. Daichi was still unsure if he wanted to spar with the girl who was quite literally shaking in her boots. "N-now! En garde!"

"As you wish..." Daichi said. Reluctantly, he prepared himself to take a large swing, his crest shining brightly as he prepared to use a special combat art that Professor Takeda showed him. 

Toru, being on horseback just like you, was also one of the first ones to run into battle. "Ah, a noble worthy of my opponent!" Lorenz gushed, urging his horse towards Toru with his lance drawn. Upon seeing Lorenz approach, Toru readied his lance and parried the blow.

"Not the face!" He said with an angry pout. "Who are you anyway?!"

"I am Lorenz Hellman Gloucester. And you, good sir, are going to be my opponent today."

"Goddess above," Toru groaned. "If you insist, I _guess_ I could go all out," He shrugged.

"Then bring it on!" Lorenz and Toru charged at each other and began to duel, almost like they were jousting. 

Hajime, eager for a good battle, was running along side Koutarou straight into battle. A dull arrow came flying at Koutarou, but he dodged it easily. "You alright, Kou?!" Hajime called up to him.

"Yeah! I'm alright!" He called back down. Hajime's eye twitched, and he looked for the source of the dull arrow. His eyes settled on a boy with light blue hair. 

"Damnit! I almost had him!" Caspar shouted as he nocked another arrow onto the bowstring.

"Not if I can help it!" Hajime cried, tackling Caspar before he could loose the arrow. 

"Woah-ho! Didn't see that one coming!" Caspar said in surprise, slightly impressed. 

"I'll provide cover, Kou!" Hajime said, feeling his muscles get pumped. He prepared to fight Caspar, who had sheathed his bow and equipped his own gauntlets. Hajime swung a fist towards Caspar, his crest shining brightly and a wicked smile on his face.

While Hajime fought with Caspar, Koutarou searched the skies. Someone was sneaking up behind him; he could _feel_ it. "Aha!" He cried, throwing his lance directly behind him. Ingrid gasped and barely managed to get her pegasus to dodge the lance.

"Ah! You have good intuition!" She complimented as her mount regained its composure.

"I've been called an owl once or twice," Koutarou shrugged, standing up in his saddle and preparing for battle. "Hey hey hey! Let's do this!" He cried out. Being so high in the air really gave Koutarou a rush, and he saw his crest shine brightly as he was pumped full of adrenaline. He dove for Ingrid, and they engaged in one of the most acrobatic battles the academy had every seen. 

Upon seeing Satori and Tetsurou get sent to the campsite for healing treatment, Asahi knew that the real battle finally begun. He knew he had to win this for his team now that they were short on people. Luckily, someone spotted him and, instead of being intimidated, saw him as the timid person he really was. "Ah! An easy opponent!" Ferdinand cried. "Finally! I can get a win and impress Her Highness!"

"You're the first person who hasn't run away from me all day," Asahi half-joked. He wasn't lying. Asahi's looks betrayed his age, and people always assumed he was older than he really was. He also intimidated a lot of people, which he was never really happy about.

"Well, that's expected. After all, I'm the best all around," Ferdinand boasted. Asahi cocked an eyebrow, but shrugged and prepared for battle. "I'll show Her Highness that I'm better than her!" Ferdinand came at him about as fast as an armored unit can run. Asahi studied his movements carefully and rushed in, hitting Ferdinand's axe out of his hand. Asahi's crest shone brightly, and his nerves almost worked on their own, blocking Ferdinand's attack with his spare axe and hitting him on the side, knocking him over. 

"What speed," Ferdinand wheezed as Asahi stood triumphantly.

Keiji and Kenma advanced a little slower than the rest, focusing on backing everyone up. Keiji cast a healing spell on Koutarou as Ingrid's lance struck his side. An arrow came whizzing towards Keiji, but Kenma cast a Lightning spell to intercept and protect him. Keiji nodded appreciatively at him as they both turned to face the aggressors. 

"Wow! Such good reflexes!" Ashe complimented, nocking another arrow. 

"And such precision!" Ignatz added, taking out his lance instead. "Ashe! I know you used to be a Blue Lion, but you're a Golden Deer now! Provide cover for me while I go in!" Ashe nodded, watching carefully as Ignatz charged towards Kenma.

Kenma sighed. "I was hoping we wouldn't have to do much," He said, casting Miasma directly at Ignatz. Kenma's eyes flared and he felt a rush in his veins as his crest activated. The spell he cast traveled rapidly toward its target, and landed right where Kenma wanted it too. 

"Ignatz!" Ashe cried. In Kenma's little moment of self congratulating, Ashe loosed a dull arrow towards Kenma, aiming for his shoulder. Keiji didn't have the reflexes that Kenma did, and the spell he cast didn't travel fast enough to shield Kenma from the arrow. Ashe's arrow found its target and struck Kenma's right shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain. 

Keiji scoffed, focusing his mind on the exact spot he believed the arrow struck. Keiji's crest glowed in front of him, and Kenma felt immediate relief and even a rush of pure energy with Keiji's healing spell. Together, they watched each other's backs in order to successfully fight Ashe and Ignatz.

Wakatoshi defeated another battalion soldier, sending him to the medical camp. Maybe unintentionally, he may be able to claim the most victories for his house, and they'll get this year's prize for defeating more foes than the other classes. But after defeating so many soldiers and sustaining many blows, Wakatoshi's energy was running low.

"Finally, I've found you," Felix said, coming up behind Wakatoshi. Wakatoshi turned and faced him, axe drawn. "I've seen you train, and I've seen how you spar with your classmates. I want to see firsthand how good you really are." Felix drew his sword, gripping it tightly.

"As you wish," Wakatoshi said, holding his axe with a deathgrip. The two of them circled each other, both of them studying the movements of the other before calculating their next move. Felix was the first to strike, but he landed more of a test blow to see how Wakatoshi parries and how tired he could be.

As expected, Wakatoshi parried the blow and countered the attack, quickly bringing his axe down to strike at Felix's arm. Felix dodged, however, and stumbled back. "Seems like I underestimated you," He said, readjusting his grip on his sword.

"You think very highly of yourself," Wakatoshi said. "But you lack true purpose beyond swinging your sword." His crest shone bright, and his blood was pumped full of adrenaline, seeming to power him up and even heighten his mental capacity. Wakatoshi swung his axe faster than he normally could, baiting Felix's sword up to leave his torso open. Wakatoshi's body was function faster than ever, and his leg reached up to kick Felix right in the center of his torso and knocking him off his feet.

Wakatoshi held the blunt end of his axe on Felix's chest. As much as he wanted to win, even Felix can admit when he'd been defeated. "I will get stronger," Felix said, standing and beginning to walk towards the medical camp. 

"And I look forward to sparring with you again," Wakatoshi called after him. He didn't stop to see if Felix heard, and went back to the fight.

The Battle of Eagle and Lion ended with the Red Phoenixes standing victoriously. "I guess I'm not as good of a professor as everyone makes me out to be," Byleth said with a sigh. As bitter as she was that she wouldn't get a feast, she couldn't help but commend Takeda's class. "But I seriously am proud of your students."

"That's high praise coming from the favorite professor," Takeda laughed, putting a hand on the back of his head. Hanneman and Manuela scoffed playfully, but even they knew that the new mercenary professor was a favorite among the students. "But my students deserve all the praise."

"A humble professor is one we definitely needed here at the monastery," Hanneman commented, casting an accusing glare at Manuela.

"Oh, shut it, Hanneman," Manuela hushed. They started to bicker, and Byleth and Takeda backed away slowly to not be involved in their fighting. Down at the medical camp and separated by class, all the students were receiving aid for their injuries. 

"For a house that wasn't supposed to participate, I think we did pretty well," Toru said.

"Oh, _now_ you're happy you participated?" You said, rolling your eyes as a bishop was wrapping up an injury on your shoulder. Toru stuck his tongue out at you, and everyone laughed.

"I'll admit, that was pretty fun," Tetsurou said.

"You lost your first confrontation, Testurou," Kenma said. Tetsurou gave him a glare, mumbling something that sounded like 'youdidn'thavetosayitoutloudIhateyouwhyareyoulikethis.'

"Hey! At least we get a feast when we get back!" Koutarou said, pumping his fist in the air. "I bet I can eat more than all of you combined.

"You are ON, Owl!" Satori challenged. Surrounded by the laughter of your friends, it was almost like you forgot what it was like back home. In less than a year's time, you'll all leave Fodlan to lead your countries. But for now, you were all just students. All of you were equal. Though you never forgot what your royal obligations were, you couldn't deny that forgetting all your responsibilities as you spar, eat, and play with your classmates was more delightful than anything you'd ever done in your entire life. Until you all meet as adults discussing politics, you were going to enjoy your days at the academy like normal students would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know... some of these stats and abilities are really broken and, in the eyes of most people, extremely unfair. But it's still funny :) I also know how weird it is to call some of these characters by their first names, especially if you watched Haikyuu subbed rather than dubbed. But I played the English dub of Three Houses, so everyone is referred to by their first names. I felt like it would make the Haikyuu characters fit in a little more if they went by their first names.


	15. Happy Birthday, Ushijima! : Ushijima Wakatoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day before your boyfriend's, Ushijima's, birthday, you meet up with the other Shiratorizawa players to discuss a plan for a surprise birthday party. Ushijima was never really one for a party, but you wanted to do something special for him.
> 
> Rating: Slightly-angry, jealous Ushijima to fluff

The day before Ushijima's birthday, you snuck into Shiratorizawa with Tendou's help. Even though the place seemed desolate, you covered your face the best you could with your hands. If someone from Karasuno were to be spotted at this school, it wouldn't be very fun for you. Despite being the manager of the team that managed to defeat Shiratorizawa's volleyball team, you dated their ace. To your defense, however, you two knew each other long before that fated match occurred, and you had already heard your fair share of "You should have come to Shiratorizawa."

You met with Tendou and the rest of the volleyball team without Ushijima knowing to discuss the details for his surprise birthday party that you were throwing. You met on school grounds because it was an easily-planned location, not being too far away from anyone. When you finally met everyone behind a school building, you smiled. "Alright, boys. What have we got so far?" You said, taking out your phone where you had all your brainstorming ideas written down.

"It's definitely going to be at my house," Tendou said. He had the biggest backyard and a pool. Not much space around the pool itself, but the patio was comfortable enough to fit all the volleyball players and a few others, if you decided to invite any. 

"And Semi-san and I are in charge of getting the cake," Ohira said.

"I don't know how you all talked me into this, but Shirabu and I will pick up the food," Goshiki sighed. 

"L/N-san, you have the most important job," Tendou said, grabbing you by the shoulders and looking directly into your eyes. "Make sure he doesn't get suspicious."

"Obviously," You said, rolling your eyes. Despite sassing Tendou, you couldn't help but feel nervous. Ushijima had known you practically your whole life. If you so much as breathed a certain way, he'd be able to tell. He was never really good at reading people like Tendou was, but you were a whole different story; it was genuinely frightening sometimes.

"I guess we can help Tendou-san with the decorations," Kawanishi added, pointing to himself and Yamagata. 

"Got it," you said, writing it down. You discussed who else to invite, but you all agreed that on such a short notice, no one would be able to come. Besides, Tendou's backyard was only so big. "So, tomorrow at noon maybe, we can get started. I'll bring Wakatoshi there at around two in the afternoon?"

"Yeah, we got you," Semi said, nodding. You all left together, making sure to split up in case Ushijima was already out on his afternoon run. You basically ran home, praying that Ushijima wouldn't be out and see you. You told him you'd have to take a rain check for hanging out today because you wanted to get your summer homework done, but that was just an excuse to meet with the rest of the guys. Thankfully, _very_ thankfully, you didn't run into your boyfriend as you ran up to your room.

Where he was sitting at your desk.

"WAKATOSHI!" You screamed in horror as he pretended to go over your notes, sitting back nonchalantly in your chair. "Wh-what are you-? When did you-?" You stammered.

"'Doing your summer homework,' F/N?" He said calmly, eyeing you. "As if you don't wait until the night before to do anything."

"I-I didn't want to be worried about it," You lied. 

"It's all blank."

"I.. was going to get to it."

"Where were you?" He said bluntly, putting the piece of paper down. 

"I was... out," You said, then mentally kicked yourself. Not only were you a bad liar to begin with, Ushijima's ability to call your bullshit was almost unparalleled to anyone else you knew. 

"Out where, hm?" He stood up and leaned against your desk, crossing his arms over his chest. If you weren't afraid of being discovered, you would've thought he looked extremely sexy while he studied your demeanor carefully. As if he needed to; you were almost shaking in your shoes as you fiddled with your fingers.

"Out with... my team."

"So you chose to hang out with them instead of me?"

"Well, I-"

"And then lie straight to my face, not only on the phone, but right now, about it?" 

"I knew you wouldn't like it!" You sputtered. That wasn't a total lie; he doesn't look like the type, but Ushijima gets jealous whenever you hang out with another guy, let alone twelve. It didn't help that they defeated him a few months ago. 

You hadn't meant to sound angry, but the look on Ushijima's face made you regret raising your voice at him. You hated lying to him now, especially right before his birthday. He probably thought that you forgot or that you didn't care enough. Tears pricked your eyes, but you didn't exactly know which emotion to associate them with. 

"You're right. I don't," Ushijima said. You listened carefully to his words, trying to find any hidden emotions behind that calm, even tone he always had. "But I _hate_ when you lie to me." He hadn't moved from you desk, still leaning against it and crossing his arms over his chest, but you could see his biceps relax just a tad bit: a good sign. You hoped. 

Tentatively, almost nervously, you took a shaky step towards him. He continued to watch you carefully and remain motionless, almost like a lion waiting for a prey item to come too close before striking. You gently laid a hand on his bicep, and still he remained motionless. You sighed.

"I'm sorry, Wakatoshi," you said, looking at the floor. You prayed he couldn't see the birthday gift you got him sticking out from under a bunch of clothes. "I didn't want to upset you." 

Ushijima huffed, but his gaze never left your face. You looked back up at him, gazing into his unflinching eyes as you pried his arms apart. You held his hands, interlacing your fingers. "You know I'd never do anything to try and upset you." Now that much was the complete truth. You and Ushijima hadn't dated for very long, but even during your lifelong friendship, you'd never dream of hurting him, let alone any of your friends. His gaze was even sharper now, almost looking straight into your soul and looking for the truth.

"Alright," He said finally. He gave your hands a firm squeeze. "Don't ever lie to me again."

"I promise," you assured him, giving him a small smile. "Hey, Wakatoshi?" Ushijima hummed inquisitively in response. "Would you like to stay tonight?"

"You better make up for lost time," He responded, putting a hand under your chin and grinning ever so slightly. Now _that_ was definitely a good sign.

"It would be my pleasure," You responded, looking up at him with an innocent smile on your face.

~*~

At around 11 pm, you were cuddling with a shirtless Ushijima, you wearing his missing t-shirt. He was reading one of the manga collections you had on your shelf while his phone charged on the side, and you were leaning against his bare chest, listening to his calming heartbeat. Being so athletic, his heartbeat was slow and steady when he was at rest, and it called to you almost like a lullaby. 

Haphazardly, you reached across his chest to get your phone and saw that it was already 11:55. A mischievous grin crossed your face, and Ushijima felt it against his skin. "You're staring, F/N," He said, not needing to look at you to know that you were, indeed, looking up at him.

"I wasn't _staring,_ " you argued. "I was just looking." Ushijima chuckled, the sound rich and deep against your ear. The sound alone was extremely attractive, but having it so close and feeling it physically was enough to make you swoon quietly. Ushijima, however, thought you yawned and looked down at you.

"Are you tired, F/N?" He asked, closing his manga. 

"No, not really," You said, struggling to keep the grin off your face but failing miserably. Ushijima's brow furrowed in confusion.

"What is it?" He said, not understanding at all what you were so giddy about. 11:58.

"Nothing, Wakatoshi," You teased, sitting up straight and sitting cross-legged on your bed. Ushijima followed your example.

"What did I say about lying to me earlier?" He said with a fierce look in his eye. You rolled your eyes right back at him. Did he seriously not know it was his own birthday?

"I know I know," You said giddily, checking your phone. 11:59.

"So? Out with it!" He said, almost threateningly. You groaned, standing slowly to prolong the last minute. You took tiny steps toward where Ushijima's gift was hidden under your clothes. You bent down ever so slowly, removing the clothes one article at a time. Ushijima couldn't deny he liked the view from where he was still sitting on your bed, but he couldn't hide the glare on his face that formed when he convinced himself that you were still hiding things from him.

Before removing the last article of clothing from the package, you checked your phone again. 12:00. "Finally!" You squealed.

"F/N, I'm going to-"

"Happy birthday, Wakatoshi!" You said excitedly, whipping out the beautifully wrapped package and holding it out towards him. 

The shock factor was still in effect as Ushijima tried to process what was actually happening. "What?" he said. You rolled your eyes with a bright smile.

"It's midnight! It's your birthday!" You thrust the gift into his hands, sitting next to him and motioning towards it expectantly. Ushijima stuttered, which you found adorable. It seems that he really did think you forgot about his birthday, and you figured you'd apologize tomorrow when you explain everything at his surprise party. 

With a slightly rosy tint to his cheeks, that you believed you'd never seen before that moment, Ushijima carefully tore the wrapping paper off the cardboard box that you put his gift in. Once that was taken care of, he put it into a neat pile on the floor in order for it to be easily cleaned up later. Once it was just a cardboard box, you offered him a pair of scissors from your desk, and he carefully ripped open the package. He took your gift out and looked at it with wide eyes.

"F/N-san, wha-"

"It's us," you said gently, watching him turn over the volleyball in his hands. "I had it custom made so that every patch is a different photo of us." It was a Molten volleyball, but you had it custom made so that it was covered in photos of you and Ushijima together. The largest patch, however, was a picture that one of his team mates took during practice of Ushijima spiking.

"I can't play with this," Ushijima said worriedly. You laughed and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Don't worry, it's not meant to be played with," You said, taking it from his hands and turning it over a few times. "It's stuffed with cotton anyway."

"F/N-san, it's amazing," He said, giving you a genuine smile. "Thank you."

"Of course," You replied, kissing his cheek tenderly. Right after Ushijima carefully put he volleyball back into the box and set it on the floor, you yanked him back so he was lying down on the bed next to you. He landed with a yelp of surprise and you laughing as loudly as you could without waking your parents. "Now sleep. I'm actually tired."

"Of course you are," Ushijima chuckled as you settled on his chest again. As excited as you were to be the first one to say happy birthday to Ushijima, fatigue quickly took over and your eyes fluttered shut as Ushijima kissed the top of your head.

~*~

The next day, you woke up before Ushijima did. His deep, even breathing let you know he was still asleep, and you quickly reached for your phone. You saw that it was almost 11, so you decided to text the others before he could wake up.

_**You: ARE WE READY?!** _

_**Tendou: Yes F/N-chan!** _

_**Kawanishi: Yamagata-san and I are on our way, Tendou.** _

_**Goshiki: The food isn't gonna be ready until noon, so keep him busy F/N** _

_**You: He's with me now, i don't think i can text a lot** _

You looked to Ushijima's face, but his eyes were still shut and his breathing remained even. You sighed quietly in relief.

_**Semi: TMI F/N** _

_**Ohira: cake isn't gonna be ready until noon either** _

_**You: shit, gotta go. i hope you'll all be ready by 4!!** _

Quickly, you threw your phone down next to you, stretching and pretending you just woke up as Ushijima took in a deep breath in his sleep. You hoped he wasn't pretending to still be asleep as you carefully slid out of bed and silently made your way to the bathroom. After taking care of your business, you came back into your room to see Ushijima sitting up in your bed and looking out your window in his shirtless glory.

"Good morning," You said with a smile. He looked at you out of the corner of his eye with a small smile.

"Good morning," He replied. He held his arm out, and you wasted no time jumping back into bed and snuggling up next to him.

"It's hot, Wakatoshi," You giggled.

"The AC's on," He pointed out, refusing to let you go as you pretended to fight your way out of his grasp. 

"Happy birthday," you said jokingly. Ushijima raised a brow.

"Didn't you say it already?"

"I know," You let out a light laugh. "Just saying it again."

You managed to keep Ushijima at your house, trying to keep him from leaving at all in case any of the guys were out and about with preparations. You cooked him breakfast and brought him back to your room to make him finish reading the manga he started the night before. He tried to leave to take his morning run, but you melodramatically begged him to stay in bed and basically trapped him by wrapping all of your limbs around him as tight as you could. As peeved as Ushijima was at not sticking to his regimen, he couldn't deny your begging and stayed back. 

Around one thirty, you and Ushijima had spent all your waking ours together doing nothing but lying around all day. Ushijima thought you seriously had nothing planned other than the unexpected sleepover, and if he was being completely honest, he'd be doing nothing else other than playing volleyball with his team mates for his birthday. However, they all only sent him short "happy birthday" messages and nothing more. He groaned internally, wanting to go out but not wanting to hurt your feelings either. 

"Hey, Wakatoshi! Let's go somewhere!" You said.

"Oh, thank goodness," he said.

"Ouch," You replied sarcastically.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings," He replied. 

"I mean, a little, but never mind that!" You ordered Ushijima to change into some of the clean clothes he left at your house. You secretly packed him another change of clothes in your bag, knowing there's a chance you were going to use Tendou's pool. You changed into nicer clothes yourself, packing another change of clothes and your bathing suit.

"F/N, what's all that?" Ushijima asked, motioning to the large bag you were bringing.

"Just some 'just in case' things," You replied, waving him off. "You never know, right?" He shrugged, fixing his hair as much as he could and ran down the stairs with you.

"Where are we going?" Ushijima asked as you walked right past the station. Thank goodness Tendou's house was within walking distance of your own. You smirked and reached into your bag.

"Wakatoshi, do you trust me?" You asked. He looked at you with a startled expression on his face. When you quirked an eyebrow at him, he nodded. You took out a blindfold from your bag, and Ushijima reluctantly crouched down to let you tie it around his eyes. "Give me your hand." He did as instructed and put his movements in your hands.

You giddily walked quickly towards Tendou's house, where you saw the familiar redhead standing in his front yard. He waved to you and gave you a thumbs up, signalling to you that everything was ready. You crossed the street and carefully lead Ushijima through the gate to Tendou's backyard. "Do you still trust me, Wakatoshi?" You asked, trying to hide your laughter.

"I do," He replied, looking in the direction of your voice.

"Okay, because I'm letting go now," You said, doing just that. Ushijima reached around for a second, but you already ran towards were everyone else was gathered underneath a large "Happy Birthday!" banner that Kawanishi bought. Once you were all in position, Semi took out his phone to record Ushijima as you called out, "Take off your blindfold, Wakatoshi!"

Ushijima did as you instructed and blinked to adjust to the light.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, USHIJIMA!" You all shouted, startling the poor ace half to death. He jumped almost a full meter into the air as the shock factor once again took over. You laughed at your boyfriend's completely discombobulated demeanor as he looked around at the clumsily-hung balloons and streamers, food-covered table, and giant birthday cake in the middle. 

"Wh-what?" Ushijima said, looking around wide-eyed.

"It's your birthday, isn't it, Wakatoshi-kun?" Tendou teased as everyone ran up to him. 

"W-well, yes," Ushijima replied, making everyone laugh.

"Thank your girlfriend, Ushijima-san," Shirabu said with a chuckle. "It was her idea." You blushed and shrugged.

"It was nothing," You said, trying to wave it off. You smiled, however, when all eyes went to you.

"Happy birthday, Ushijima-kun," Semi said, making sure the video recorded properly before turning off his phone. Everyone took their turns wishing Ushijima a happy birthday before Tendou shouted that it was party time. He began to play music on a large speaker in the backyard before ripping his shirt off and jumping into his pool. 

"We were supposed to eat first, Tendou-san!" Semi cried, but you snuck up behind him and pushed him into the pool right after, laughing your ass off. Everyone except for you and Ushijima jumped into the pool, playing with the pool noodles and laughing.

"So, this was all your idea?" Ushijima said, smiling gently at you. You smiled up at him.

"Yeah... that's what I was really doing yesterday." You explained that you all took rain checks with Ushijima for yesterday and today because they wanted him to free up his own plans for his surprise birthday party. You also told him that you met up with them yesterday instead of hanging out with the boys from Karasuno.

"So you still lied to me," Ushijima said. You gaped at him.

"You're kidding me, right?" You said. He gave you a sly smile, and you sighed in relief. Ushijima was never really one for jokes, but you were grateful that he was catching onto it. You were about to tease him about it when he suddenly picked you up bridal style and jumped into the pool to join the others.

Everyone cheered for you guys, and you resurfaced with a playful glare in your boyfriend's direction. He resurfaced and flipped his hair, and if not for the other Shiratorizawa members being present, you would've definitely pounced on him in that moment. "Now let's party! For real this time!" Tendou shouted over the music, making everyone laugh.

You all had chicken fights and splash fights before eating and cutting the cake. Ushijima admittedly was never really one for parties, but he found himself having a really good time with you and his team mates. You yourself were shocked that you were able to rally the entire team in order to make this whole thing happened. "You all are the best," You sighed, your belly full of food and cake.

"Us?" Shirabu scoffed. "You're the one who talked us into it."

"Somehow," Ohira snickered under his breath. Shirabu glared at him, but couldn't argue with the fact that he wouldn't have participated if you weren't so persistent. 

Ushijima looked down at you sitting next to him, then around at his team mates, then back down at you. He opened his mouth to say something. "Don't." You warned. Ushijima shrugged.

"Hey, F/N-chan," Tendou called. You looked up at him from your severely slouched position on the chair you were sitting on and quirked your eyebrow inquisitively. Tendou gave you his best impersonation of Ushijima as he jokingly said, "You should have come to Shiratorizawa."

"I'm going to kill you all," You groaned as everyone laughed with Tendou, who was cackling like a witch. Deep down, you couldn't help but slightly agree. As much as you love Karasuno, you're connected to Shiratorizawa not just through Ushijima anymore. Ushijima laughed, putting his hand on yours since putting it around your shoulders was impossible with your current posture.

Ushijima smiled at his teammates. Maybe he hadn't considered them as actual friends before, but maybe he was being dense. He looked back down at you. If it weren't for you, none of this would have ever happened. If it wasn't the best birthday he's ever had, it was definitely the most interesting. Nah, scratch that. It definitely was the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAAAAAAA I ALMOST UPLOADED THIS TOO LATE! SORRY IF IT WAS RUSHED, I STARTED WRITING THIS AT 8:30 PM AND I TRIED TO BEAT THE CLOCK ;-;
> 
> Edit: WOOOOOOO. I made it; this was finished at 10:57 pm :)


	17. Rough Days: Bokuto Koutarou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: abusive parents, depression, anxiety, mention of self-harm
> 
> Rating: angst to comfort
> 
> After a particularly rough fight with your parents, your boyfriend comforts you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's sad author hours, and I thought it'd be nice to write a comfort oneshot with my comfort character: Bokuto!

"What do you think you're doing with your life?!"

"You'll have no future if you don't listen to us!"

"You know nothing about the real world!"

You squeezed your eyes shut. You didn't want to give your parents the benefit of your submission, but you knew that if you didn't do as they say, you'd truly become a disappointment in their eyes. That had been your mindset your entire life, but you were older now. You turned 18 a long time ago, but they still insisted that you follow in their footsteps because they believed it was what was best for you. Just a suggestion of a different lifestyle or career was frowned upon, spat on, and completely dismissed. Today, you'd had enough.

"You don't know what's best for me!" You yelled at them. "You only want me to be what you want to brag about to your family!" Your vision went white as you were sent to the floor, a stinging in your right cheek. Your eyes widened in disbelief as you brought a hand to touch your now reddening cheek. You slowly turned your gaze upward to your father, whose hand was raised, and you realized he had hit you.

"He wouldn't have had to do that if you kept your mouth shut," your mother said disappointedly. She shook her head as she looked down on you. 

"Who raised you to be such a disrespectful child?" Your father said as you fixated your gaze on the floor. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" You ignored his order and instead scrambled to your feet and ran out the front door. "Y/N!"

The pinching in your soles as your bare feet met the sidewalk's pavement didn't faze you as you continued to run. You didn't know where you were running, but you pushed your legs to keep moving in case your psychotic family was chasing after you. Running through the suburbs of Tokyo became more discombobulating as you ran further from your neighborhood's familiar streets. You looked behind you to make sure you weren't being followed, but in that moment you failed to notice the tree root growing onto the sidewalk. 

"Ah-!" You stumbled and fell, landing on your frontside. Slowly, you made your way to your knees, looking down at your now scraped palms and cursing yourself for being so clumsy. Droplets of water fell down onto your palms, but you weren't crying. A steady drizzle began to fall around you, but you didn't care. You stayed kneeling on the sidewalk, thanking the heavens that the streets were desolate. You were lost, alone, and damn near helpless as you remained completely still. 

"Hey! Who was in charge of checking the weather?!"

Your eyes widened at the familiar voice. _Oh no no no..._

"You said you checked the weather, Bokuto-san."

"The forecast didn't say rain!"

In your haste to get away from your household, your feet carried you to the volleyball courts that you always walked to whenever Bokuto wanted to hang out. And, as fate would have it, that where he was too. "Did you use the app we told you to stop using?" Konoha groaned. "They're never right!" You scrambled to your feet before anyone could see you in the state you were in and hid on the opposite side of a concrete building that the others were.

"Ugh, now what?" You heard Konoha saying.

"Do we wait it out?" Komi suggested. 

"I say we just go home," Bokuto said.

"Woah, did Bokuto-san just suggest we go home?" Konoha said, gasping for dramatic effect.

"If that app is always wrong, they said it's gonna clear up soon. Therefore we should just go home." You could hear the disappointment in the ace's voice, but you didn't say anything else. 

"Well, if Bokuto says so, then I guess we should," Komi said with a shrug.

"Alright, Bokuto-san," Akaashi said, sighing. "Will you walk home with us?"

"Eh? I'll stay here for a bit. I want to take a jog."

"If you say so."

You let out a sigh of relief, sagging against the wall. "They're gone now, Y/N." Bokuto's voice startled you, and you froze as you heard his footsteps coming around to your side of the building. "What happened to you? Why do you look like a mess?"

”I-“ Your mouth tried to form words, but your lower lip began to quiver. You hunched over, your shoulders heaving in submission to the emotions you’ve built up.

”Hey, hey,” Bokuto said softly, crouching down to be eye level with you. Your eyes, blurred from the tears, looked into his golden ones, almost pleadingly. “C’mere..” Bokuto adjusted his bag on his shoulder before sweeping you off your feet, his strong arms holding you to him as he quickly jogged through the rain towards your house.

”No,” you said weakly. Bokuto stopped and looked down at you inquisitively. “Anywhere but there. Please.” 

“Oh...” Bokuto knew that you had a rocky relationship with your parents. He had never asked you for details because he was always afraid of striking a nerve and triggering the exact state of mind you were in. He realized his worst fears were coming true, and his heart wrenched for you. Instead of asking any questions, Bokuto turned on his heel and picked up his pace in the direction of his house. He clutched you gently to his chest, softly whispering sweet words into your ear to no avail because of the rain, but he hoped you would hear it anyway.

When he reached his house, Bokuto made quick work of his shoes and didn’t bother to close the front door behind him as he walked straight to his bathroom. “Wait right here, baby,” Bokuto said softly, setting you down on the sink counter. “I’ll be right back, okay?” He leaned his forehead against yours, waiting for your answer. 

“Okay,” you replied with a halfhearted smile. Bokuto did his best to give you a genuine one, caressing your cheek once before running out and shutting the front door. You heard his footsteps go all the way to his room and his drawers being desperately opened. Not even five minutes later, Bokuto came back into the bathroom with some clothes. 

“Here,” he said, offering you one of his t-shirts that was obviously way too big for you. “I-I won’t look! I promise!” He said, his face flushing red. “But you can wear this in the bath.”

”You want me to take a bath with you here?” You asked.

”I’m not leaving you alone,” Bokuto said with a straight face. You decided not to argue. In fact, you were extremely grateful for Bokuto’s affectionate tendencies. You reached for the hem of your shirt and Bokuto immediately turned around to give you some privacy. “So... my parents won’t be home for a while,” he said in an attempt to fill the silence. “You can stay as long as you want, or as much as you need to, Y/N.”

”Thank you,” was all you had to say. Bokuto’s “the way of the ace” t-shirt was big enough to go to your mid-thigh, and you tugged at the hem of the shirt, willing it to cover what you’ve hidden from the world. “You’re letting me wear this shirt in the bath? I thought you loved this shirt,” you pointed out. Bokuto turned towards you and smiled brightly.

”I actually love seeing you wear it, Y/N,” he said, taking your hand and twirling you to get a view of your entire body. Those tips he got from Akaashi truly made you blush. “My favorite shirt on my favorite person!”

”But I might ruin it,” you said sheepishly, thinking about sitting in warm water with it on.

”Hush,” Bokuto chided gently. He turned on the faucet and mixed in your favorite bath salts. Once the tub was full enough, he tested the temperature of the water with his hand and nodded when he thought it was warm enough. “Come, baby,” he said, gently picking you up and lowering you into the water. “Is it warm enough?” He asked.

”It is, Bo. Thank you.” You smiled up at him, interlacing your fingers with his. Bokuto sat at the edge of the tub, talking about his day and adding all the sound effects of his brief volleyball practice, all of which made you giggle.   
  


Bokuto noticed when you started to get lost in your head. A bad habit of yours formed from overthinking a lot of situations. You stopped reacting to his stories, your small hums of acknowledgment slowly quieting into silence. Bokuto looked down at you and noticed you were staring out into the water, your interlaced fingers becoming numb. A panic attack was coming, and Bokuto knew it.   
  


“Y/N,” he said, standing from the tub and gently tugging on your arm to urge you to stand. “Let’s get you dry, love.” Almost like a doll, you let Bokuto pick you up out of the water and stood there as he wrapped a towel around you. Almost unconsciously, you changed into dry clothes as Bokuto turned away, and as soon as he heard the rustling of fabric go silent, he turned, picked you up in his arms, and rushed to his room.   
  


Bokuto sat on his bed with you in his lap, ignoring the fact that your wet hair was dripping all over his shirt and sheets. “I’m here, Y/N,” he said softly, coaxing your head to lean on his shoulder. “It’s going to be alright. I got you.”

As Bokuto continued to speak softly to you, it was as if his voice was drifting away. You became submerged in the deep ocean locked away in the depths of your mind, and your parents’ words were coming back. You wanted to scream, to beg for help, but your throat was dry. Your breath was stolen from your lungs as you began to curl up into a ball on Bokuto’s lap. You brought your hands to your hair, gripping it tightly and covering your ears simultaneously in an attempt to block out the voices, but to no avail. They were coming from inside your head, and there was no escape.   
  


“Y/N!” Bokuto’s voice slowly broke through the walls your fingers made over your ears. You cracked your eyes open and met those of your boyfriend. His eyes were wide and red, barely holding back his own tears as he clutched your body to his own. “Please, I need you to talk to me.” He averted his gaze, moving his hand to your thigh. Instinctively, you reached for the hem of your t-shirt to yank it down, to hide your legs from Bokuto’s sight, but he had already seen them. “Why...?” He asked you with a broken voice.   
  


Slowly, you wrapped both your arms around your boyfriend’s neck, pulling him to you and sobbing freely into his shoulder. “I couldn’t take it anymore, Bo,” you cried, thinking about the feel of the razor in your hand and the blade making contact with your skin. “I was alone and scared, and I didn’t know what to do.”

Bokuto’s squeezed his eyes shut as his arms pinned you against him. You brought your legs closer to your chest, the hem of your shirt falling ever so slightly to reveal your scars again. “I’m here,” Bokuto said in your ear, one of his hands going to the back of your head and pulling you impossibly closer as if he were a sponge that could somehow soak up all your pain away from you. “You’ll never be alone again; I swear it.”

You hesitantly pulled away from Bokuto’s embrace to look at him in the eye. His eyes were puffy and red but full of love and concern. “Your battles,” he continued. “We’ll fight them together from now on. Your wars are mine now too, and we’ll win them together.” He rested his forehead against yours, holding your face gently with both his hands and using his thumbs to brush away the tears streaming down your face.   
  


“Thank you, Kou,” you said, smiling for the first time in what felt like ages. Bokuto smiled at your use of his first name. He was so proud you were able to see him as someone who you can trust and call close. Gently, almost delicately, Bokuto leaned forward and pressed his lips to yours, sealing his promise that you’d never be alone again. 


	18. Haikyuu Boys Being Caressed (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I’VE BEEN GONE! School is rough :/ This was inspired by a TikTok I saw, and it made me smile like an idiot. Idea credit goes to @tali.illustrations on TikTok! I love your art ;-;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the artist’s “how the haikyuu boys would react to being caressed pt. 2,” because it’s the first one I saw and it has both of my favorite characters in it: Kuroo and Bokuto!
> 
> I tried to keep these x gen!reader, but knowing me, I probably let it slip ._. I'm sorry in advanced for that! Dating is implied :)
> 
> Bokuto uploaded: 12/22/20
> 
> Oikawa uploaded: 1/7/21

**~*~ Bokuto Koutarou ~*~  
**

After practice, you and Bokuto stayed behind to talk to Akaashi and the coach about an upcoming game. Once coach left, Akaashi packed up his things to go, but Bokuto insisted that he would stay behind to help you clean up after practice. “Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said. “We have to be there early tomorrow. Don’t keep Y/N-chan here too long.”

”Nonsense! We’ll be done in a flash, won’t we, Y/N?” Bokuto beamed, looking at you with determination in his eyes. 

“Of course we will, Kou,” you chuckled. At least, you’d like to believe it. No doubt, you and Bokuto would manage to find something to distract the both of you. At best, you’d be leaving in about two hours. 

“I hope so,” Akaashi said with a small smile. He waved goodbye and made his way to the train station. 

“C’mon, Y/N! Let’s do this so we can get ready for tomorrow!” You laughed at Bokuto’s excitement and ran after him as he dashed to the storage closet to get the broom and step ladder. As he set up the ladder for you so you could take down the net, he ran to his bag so he could put on your favorite song. Together, you sang and danced as you cleaned the gym, unknowingly staying for much longer than you anticipated.

"Is it that time already?" Bokuto said aloud, looking at the time on his phone.   
  
“Not just that, Bo,” you chuckled, closing the door to the storage closet. “We ended practice late anyway.”

”Awwww, never feels like that long of a time when you’re around.” You laughed at Bokuto’s cheesiness as he picked up bag and yours to meet you at the door to the gym. You locked the doors, triple checking that they were locked, then began your walk home.   
  


“It’s a beautiful night,” you sighed contentedly, breathing in the night air. On your right was a small lake, and the moonlight was reflecting back into your eyes. A few ducks quacked quietly, as if they were having a conversation of their own.   
  


“It really is.” Bokuto’s agreement just reached your ears, and you tore your eyes away from the lake to look at him. Bokuto’s gaze was also fixated on the ducks as he smiled softly when the two began to nuzzle their beaks together. In the moonlight, you couldn’t help but notice how beautiful your boyfriend really is. His soft smile as he gazed at the scenery, the shine in his eyes as he looked up at the moon, and the way his shoulders were relaxed in your presence made you smile widely.   
  
Tentatively, you reached your hand out and gently laid it on Bokuto’s cheek, caressing it softly. “Eh?” Bokuto looked at you with a side glance, almost as if he was still processing what you were doing. “Heh,” he chuckled. Bokuto’s gaze trailed up your arm to your face and he smiled with so much love in his eyes that it made your heart flutter.   
  


Bokuto shut his eyes, leaning into your touch and laying one of his hands atop yours. A light shade of red tinted his cheeks as he said, “I love you, Y/N.”

”I love you too, Kou,” you replied softly. Bokuto gently took your hands, pulled you to him, and put of his hands on your cheeks, kissing you passionately underneath the moonlight and stars.   
  


**~*~ Oikawa Toru ~*~**

Oikawa looked to his side to make sure all his teammates were by his side before turning to the bleachers and bowing. "Thank you for your support!" He yelled up to the Seijoh students. 

"Thank you for your support!" The rest of the team said, following their captain's lead. The cheerleaders and fellow students clapped politely with sympathetic smiles on their faces. Oikawa bit back the tears stinging the back of his eyes as he straightened up and jogged to the bleachers. You, sitting in the front row of Seijoh's audience, could see right past his stern face and politely pushed your way to the buses. Seeing that no one was there yet, you sat at a nearby bench and waited for the volleyball team to arrive. 

Soon enough, you saw the solemn-faced boys making their way towards the bus now that they were officially out of the tournament. "Y/N-chan~!" Oikawa called out to you.

"Toru!" You called back.

"Oh, hey, Y/N-san," Iwaizumi greeted you, smiling sadly as he helped load the bags and coolers into the back of the bus. "Sorry you didn't get to see much of a show today."

"Nonsense!" You shook your head rapidly. "You guys did amazing!"

"Not 'amazing' enough apparently," Kunimi replied with a sigh.

"Tsk." Kindaichi hissed under his breath and turned away, his eyes still red and puffy. Even though you refused the offer to become their manager, you were like the team's moral support. They turned to you like a parental figure, and it seemed like they were upset they couldn't win after you cheered them on weeks prior to the match. 

"There will be more opportunities," You tried to reassure them, but your words and positive attitude didn't seem to have the same effect that they usually have on the boys. Instead, you shut your mouth and let them continue packing in silence. Because you weren't officially part of the team, you had no choice but to bid farewell to the boys and promise them that you'd meet them back at school. 

"Don't take too long, Y/N!" Oikawa teased as he patted your head.

"I'll go as fast as the train will take me, Toru," You said back with a smile. Oikawa smiled, chuckled, and brought your head to his chest in a brief embrace before he let you go and boarded the bus. You waved to the rest of the team, whom reluctantly waved back, and made a beeline for the nearest station to the arena.

As fate would have it, the trains were delayed, and you barely made it back to school in time. Just as you were running up to the front gate, most of the team had already left. The only ones left were the coach, Iwaizumi, and Oikawa. "Did I miss everyone?" You panted apologetically, fighting to catch your breath after sprinting from the front gate to the gymnasium. 

"Just about," Coach chuckled. "Don't forget to lock up," He instructed Iwaizumi and Oikawa before he took his leave.

"Yes, sir," Iwaizumi and Oikawa replied, going around the room and double checking that everything was clean and in order.

"I'm sorry I'm late," You sighed. "I would've helped."

"You have no obligation to this club, Y/N," Iwaizumi pointed out. "Don't worry about it."

"Still. I would've liked to at least take a little weight off your shoulders."

"There wasn't much to do anyway," Oikawa said, shrugging and putting one hand on his hip. "Most everyone went home the second those bus doors opened."

"As expected," Iwaizumi sighed. No matter how you coat it, the bitter taste of defeat was still resting on both Iwaizumi's and Oikawa's tongues. The two of them simply refrained from telling you the depth of their disappointment and sadness out of fear that you'd trouble yourself trying fix their broken moods. "Hurry up, guys. I need to lock the club room."

"Why don't you leave the keys with us, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa laughed. "Go home already. You smell."

"As if you're any better?" Iwaizumi scoffed, but he reached into his bag and handed the club key to Oikawa nonetheless. "Don't forget to put the balls back in the closet."

"Leave it to us, Iwaizumi-san!" You said, playfully saluting him. Iwaizumi chuckled and waved once before walking away. “Shall we?”

“Let’s dance,” Oikawa laughed. He smiled as he sang along to an imaginary radio, jamming out to your favorite song. Once you were done tidying up, Oikawa picked up both of your bags and walked out with his arm around you. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be here to cheer everyone up,” you blurted out once Oikawa locked the door to the club room. 

“Eh?” He cocked an eyebrow at you. “Well, you know how they are. Downers as always, ya know?” He looked wistfully towards the gate, and you knew he had more on his mind than he was letting on. Almost unconsciously, you reached out and laid a hand on his cheek, starling you both. “Now what are you doing?” He chuckled, giving you a smile. When you said nothing and looked into his eyes, it was as if you blew the detonator that destroyed the dam. 

Oikawa’s smile fell, and his lip started quivering. “Why..?” He whispered. “I thought I… during the game…”

“Shh. It’s okay,” you said gently, using your thumb to dab at the tears forming in his lower lid. He looked back into your eyes, and the emotion behind his gaze made your heart clench. “I know. We all do.”

“I’m sorry,” Oikawa chuckled. You pouted as he apologized, but before you could protest, he chuckled. “For not giving you much of a show earlier.”

“Aaaaaaaand he’s back,” you laughed. Oikawa chuckled, your smile bringing his mood up even if it was just the slightest. He leaned into your touch, fitting his cheek to your palm. 

“I love you, Y/N-chan.”

“I love you too.” You put your other hand on Oikawa’s other cheek and brought his forehead down to rest against yours. When you leaned in closer, however, he booped your nose instead. 

“Now let’s get out of here! I’m starving!”


End file.
